Reaching to Let Go
by Keefer
Summary: Human AU: Gabriel had the perfect friend, he was funny, loving, and kind, but Sam was imaginary. Now that Gabriel is grown he has met the perfect man, he's funny, loving, and kind. And his name is Sam.
1. It started in an Ice Cream Shop

**A/N: New Year, new story. **

**This story has been based off of James Patterson's 'Sundays at Tiffany's'. The ending will be different from the novel so don't go expecting that you will know what will happen if you read it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own the rights to either of the works used in this story. But if only I could pick the owners brains I would be incredibly happy. **

* * *

Gabriel sat at the counter, his little legs swinging, tapping a rhythm with his toes against the hard wooden panels. The pace increased as the waiter approached with Gabriel's favorite and the best ice cream in the world, a coffee sundae drizzled in hot fudge. Gabriel was shaking with the need to dig in and consume the dessert, but he held himself back, thanking the waiter before he took a huge first bite.

Gabriel could hear Sam laughing from the opposite side on the bar, he himself eating a bowl of sherbet with melon balls. Gabriel smiled, not caring that he had hot fudge all over his face and took another huge bite.

Gabriel was sitting in the '_Jäätelö'_, his absolute favorite place to be. It was a classic ice cream parlor, complete with polished brass and wood. There were booths all along the walls, the wide windows illuminating the whole room. There was a central bar where you could sit around any of the four sides and be waited on by one of the three waiters that were always there. Gabriel sat facing the door, his feet still beating out his own personal song on the gleaming wood. He finished his ice cream in record time, nearly choking when he tried to eat one spoonful that was just too big.

Sam had been there to save him though, silently slipping over to the boy to pat on his back until the ice cream found its way down the proper tube in Gabriel's throat.

"You okay there buddy?" Sam's big brown eyes were full of concern, the real concern, not the stuff that Gabriel's dad wanted him to believe was real.

"Yeah," Gabriel swallowed, trying to rid him self of the sandpaper that somehow climbed down his throat, "I'm fine."

Sam smiled and Gabriel blushed, never quite use to that radiance being directed towards him, "Good, because I didn't want to find another person to play with. Friends are really hard to find these days, almost as hard to find as matching socks."

Gabriel immediately went beet red, his feet pounding away even faster, "They are really hard to find okay?"

Sam laughed, giving Gabriel a side hug, "I know Gabe. It's like the dryer does it on purpose."

Gabriel's eyebrows came together and he stated in all seriousness, "We are having a duel when we get back home. No one can stand up to the mighty Gabriel."

Sam laughed and Gabriel's stomach flipped, his grin becoming shy and his eyes lowered to the ground, his feet slowing down their assault on the soon to be battered wood.

After a moment of silence Sam leaned over to Gabriel's ear and whispered, "What do you say we play the Sabriel game?"

Gabriel instantly perked up, his interest truly taken by Sam. Gabriel had invented the game himself, the name too. The game went like this: One person would point at a booth and the other would have to make up the most ridiculous story about the people sitting there as they could.

Gabriel shimmied in his seat, eyes scanning the room to find the dullest booth he could find. Finger pointing Gabriel exclaimed, "That one!"

Sam followed Gabriel's finger and groaned, in the booth was a mother, father, and son, all eating ice cream and not displaying anything remarkable what so ever. The father was in a business suit, his briefcase sporting a file folder with _Henderson Law_ stamped across it. The mother and son were dressed in casual clothing, the boy with a leaf in his hair, both obviously coming from the park a few blocks away. This family basically had their story printed across their foreheads, and Sam wasn't left with much to work with.

"You devil," Sam whispered as Gabriel giggled into his hand, "Alright." This time he spoke so Gabriel could hear him, the little boys golden eyes glued on him, "The family is a part of an international circus that goes on tours for months on end. The mother and son were in the park training for their new act, 'The flying Froley'. The father had to go to the law office to get the required papers so he could get his son health insurance, because he wanted to make sure that his son would never get hurt."

Gabriel took in every word that Sam said, hanging onto them and storing them for later. Once Sam was done Gabriel smiled, "Not bad for an old guy."

Sam smiled, a light chuckle slipping out of this throat, "Hey! I'd like to see you do better."

Gabriel straightened up, his voice completely cocky as he said, "That's easy."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, "Really? Well we'll see about that." His eyes scanned the room before he pointed out a man in the corner, "Him."

Gabriel looked at the man in the booth; he was small, almost dwarfed by the sheer size of the seat he was crouched over in. He had messy blonde hair and a scraggily full beard that looked like it hadn't been touched in months. He was leaning over the table, papers spread around him and writing furiously with a ballpoint pen.

"Sam," Gabriel sighed, "That's not fair. You know that's my Daddy."

"Really?" Sam squinted, tilting his head a bit as if trying to get a better view, "Are you sure?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and said exasperated, "I think I would know my own father."

"Oh well. You still have to make up a story," Sam smiled at Gabriel, sure that he won this round. He wasn't going to pay for dessert, again.

Gabriel smiled back, letting his mind run wild, "Okay, he's a foreign prince who came to New York City for love. He followed the girl until she finally said yes and they got married and had a lot of kids. One day the girl tells him that she is really a spy and that she had to leave to make sure that he and their kids would be safe. Even though he would miss her very much he let her leave, hoping that one day she would come back for him and their children. Now he waits, writing anything that comes to his mind and taking care of his children as best he can while his girl runs around the world saving people and keeping them safe."

Sam watched the boy as he told to story, his heart breaking for the child. Sam knew exactly what happened to Gabriel's mother, and she wasn't across the world saving people, and Chuck defiantly wasn't a foreign prince.

Gabriel's mother was a famous Broadway star, the one person that everyone wanted starring in his or her production. Chuck and Anna had met when the casting calls for Chuck's new play were being held. Anna had always loved seeing what was new and up coming, and Chuck was rising in her books. The first impression that Anna got of Chuck was that he was a bumbling idiot; he had accidentally spilt his water all over her and then proceeded to try and wipe it off of her, effectively groping her in the process. Anna thought it was cute, but she felt bad for this man who clearly couldn't function in the world he existed in.

The second time they met Chuck was more level headed, enough to get a few coherent sentences out of his mouth. The third time they met Chuck asked Anna on a date. The fourth time they met Anna knew her heart was Chucks.

They got married within a year and six months later Anna was pregnant. She happily retired to raise her family, shocking not only Broadway, but also the world. Chuck and Anna had three children together, Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel. It was during Gabriel's birth that Chuck saw Anna for the last time. There had been complications during his birth that led to Anna bleeding to death.

Chuck never told his children what happened, just that their mother wasn't coming home anymore. He knew what Lucifer would do to Gabriel had he known that his younger brother was the reason that his mother was dead.

It got very hard for Chuck to face Gabriel without remembering Anna, and he slowly started drifting away from his youngest, Michael and Lucifer doing the same. Gabriel eventually found himself alone for most of his life.

That was when Sam came. He was Gabriel's only friend, the only person who would listen to him, play with him, laugh with him, cry with him. He was the miracle that Gabriel needed; he was the angel that saved him.

Sam saw Chuck stand out of the corner of his eye, saw him walking towards his son with papers shoved under his arm and a briefcase in his hand.

"Come on Gabriel, it is time to go." Chuck stopped beside his son, placing his free hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"I've got to say goodbye to Sam first," Gabriel looked up at his father, his eyes begging with him.

Chuck smiled sadly, "Sure Gabe, you can say goodbye to Sam."

Gabriel perked up, turning to his friend, "Goodbye Sam. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sam smiled, "Of course Gabe. Do I ever miss a day?"

Gabriel shook his head, letting himself be lead out of the door by his father, keeping his eyes on his friend for as long as he could.

As soon as Gabriel was out of Sam's line of vision his smile fell, the turning in his gut getting worse. He was going to have to leave soon, and Gabriel was going to hate him.

Chuck walked home in a rush, only half listening to his son's ceaseless chatter next to him. He was worried with what to do about Gabriel's imaginary friend. It wasn't healthy for a boy his age to still believe in stuff like that. With a sense of sadness he knew that Anna would have known what to do.


	2. And ended in a broken house

It was Gabriel's ninth birthday and he was sitting in his bedroom crying. It was the worse birthday he would ever have.

_Six Hours Ago_

"Sam!" Gabriel ran out of the school and threw himself into Sam's arms, letting him spin him in the air, giggling the entire time.

Placing Gabriel back down on the ground, Sam took his hand and started walking back to Gabriel's house, asking, "How was your day? Anything exciting happen?"

Gabriel's eyes lit up before the onslaught of words came pouring out of his mouth, "Well first I got to hold the hamster because it's my birthday. Then the whole class sang and we had cup cakes that Daddy brought in for me. Then we got five extra minutes on the play ground and I didn't have to read out loud when the teacher asked me, I could pass if I wanted too."

"Did you?" Sam looked down at the grinning boy who was as radiant as the sun.

"No. I like reading too much," Gabriel looked up at Sam and asked, "Are you going to be at my party tonight? It's supposed to be just family, but you're coming aren't you?"

Sam's entire resolve crumbled under Gabriel's glance, one that would put any puppy to shame. "Oh course I am coming. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Gabriel's smile broke his face and Sam's heart in two. Gabriel continued talking while Sam tried not to cry.

It was the same with every imaginary friend, they were required to leave their charge when they turned the age of nine, not a day longer, not a day less. This was his curse, but it was his job and he loved it, most of the time.

It was times like this that he hated it, knowing the pain that he was going to give Gabriel, but the children always forgot through the night, and Sam just became a childhood memory. One that you have but can never really put your finger on.

Sam pushed the thought from his mind, focusing on making Gabriel's day the best one he would ever have; something he could look back on and smile.

Gabriel was still talking by the time that they reached his house, which was a good twenty minutes away from the school. Gabriel could talk about anything and everything, saying what ever came to his mind or caught his fancy. Sam tried his best to keep up with the nine year old, but most of the time it was incredibly difficult, the subject would change multiple times within a minute. If Sam lost focus for just a second he would be lost forever.

Which is exactly what he did.

"Sam? Are you listening to me?" Gabriel was pulling on Sam's hand, drawing his attention back to the pouting nine year old.

"Of course I am Gabe. I am always listening to you," Sam reassured him.

Gabriel stopped and put his hands on his hips, "Then what was I talking about?"

Sam swallowed, knowing that he was busted, "How completely amazing I am?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, a small smile creeping into the corners of his mouth, "No Sam. I was talking about the book I found at the library. It was hidden behind the magazines. It's called 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid'. Lucifer said that it was perfect for me. I can't wait to read it. It looks really funny."

Sam tried to focus on what Gabriel was saying, he really did. But it was hard to focus on the ramblings of a child when he was trying to figure out how not to crush him into a million pieces.

When they finally reached the house Gabriel let go of Sam's hand and raced through the door, screaming on the top of his lungs, "DADDY, I'M HOME!"

Gabriel dropped his bag on the floor of the hallway, running up to his father's office. Sam shook his head at the actions of the boy, picking up his backpack and placing it on the proper hook beside the door. Looking around the house you would never guess that there were three boys living in it. Everything was pristine and in it's proper place. There was nothing to tell you someone even lived in the building.

Gabriel made it to the top of the stairs, running down the hallway in record time. Putting his hand on the corner of the wall, Gabriel used it to make his turn sharper, his momentum never failing. Gabriel made it to his father's office in record time, bursting through the door with a cry for his father on his lips.

The smile on Gabriel's face fell as he took in the sight of the empty room; his father wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Lucifer's voice slithered over to Gabriel, slinking into the child's heart, "He's not here pest. Maybe if you weren't around he would be."

Michael spoke after Lucifer, Gabriel barely hearing a word either of them said, "It's not his fault that Father isn't here."

"No, but it is his fault Mother isn't."

That comment was all it took for Gabriel to make a break for his room; not wanting his brothers to see his face he ran as fast as his little legs could take him. Slamming his door shut behind him Gabriel flopped face first into his bed, his face buried in his favorite pillow. The pillow was shaped perfectly to his head, completely engulfing his face as he let silent tears soak the fabric.

Sam heard everything that happened upstairs, every comment and every tear. Sam knew that he would have to make this better, but he just didn't know how.

It was closing in on ten o'clock when Chuck finally came home; hair tussled and glasses slipping off his nose. He looked completely exhausted, ready to drop in the middle of the hallway and sleep there.

"DADDY!" Gabriel's call reached Chucks ears and he could barely contain the grimace that shuddered through his body. Chuck loved his children, but he was far to drained at the moment to deal with the energy that his youngest possessed.

Gabriel flew down the stairs and into his fathers arms, practically squeezing the life out of him, "Daddy you're home!"

Chuck smiled, the joy not reaching his tired eyes, "Yes Gabriel, I'm home."

Gabriel looked up at his father, his arms still wrapped around him and eyes full of hope, "You want to play something with me?"

Chuck sighed, pulling the boy away from his body so he could kneel before the boy, "Gabriel, I'm sorry, but not tonight. I am to tired to do anything tonight."

For a split second Chuck could see the boy's heart breaking before the smile came back and Gabriel said with a strong voice, "That's okay Dad. I understand."

Gabriel understood more than people gave his credit for. He understood what the word divorce meant, what death was, and he understood when he was forgotten. Gabriel tried to tell him self that his father loved him and that he just forgot. He really did, but Lucifer words kept echoing in his head over and over again. It was his fault; it was entirely his fault, so how could his father love him? There was nothing worth loving.

Gabriel stood still and silent as Chuck walked to his room, closing the door silently.

Gabriel stood there for twenty minutes; completely motionless and his mind was a vacant hole. He eventually made his way to his room, ignoring his brothers arguing in the television room over whatever the other did. Gabriel just walked into his room and lay down on his bed, staring at his ceiling and trying to figure out what he did. Why would his father hate him so much? Gabriel replayed his memories in his head, trying to figure out what he did to cause his father to be so distant to him. There was nothing he could pinpoint, so Gabriel figured that it was just him. His father just didn't like him, so Gabriel figured that he should stop trying too, just like his father had.

Gabriel could hear the creaking of the door but made no sign of it. He felt the bed dip down to one side and made no move to see whom it was.

"Gabriel?" It was Sam's voice that finally got Gabriel to turn his head and face his friend, his eyes emotionless.

Sam looked like a child who had to tell his parents for the first time that he failed a test. He was wringing his hands and tugging on his long hair. His six-foot-four frame dwarfed the bed he was sitting on, but he looked as small as Gabriel. Sam swallowed several times before he spoke, trying to find the right words to say to the child.

"Gabe, I-" Sam sighed, placing his hands on his knees, "Gabe, I've got to go."

Gabriel looked back at the ceiling, not seeing why this was an important piece of information. "I know Sam. You leave every night."

Sam turned his eyes away from the boy, suddenly finding something very interesting on the floor, "You don't understand Gabriel. I am leaving, and I can't come back."

"What?" Gabriel sat up abruptly, eyes wide and unbelieving, "What do you mean you can't come back?"

"You are never going to see me again Gabriel. It's part of my job. I can be with you up to the age of nine, after that I have to leave. I have no choice." Sam couldn't make himself face the boy, it was hard enough to do this with an ordinary child, but with Gabriel, it was that much harder.

"How can you do this to me Sam? You're my best friend, I won't forget you." Gabriel's throat was tightening, the words getting harder to force out.

Sam finally turned to the boy, tears rimming his eyes, "Yes you will Gabe. That's how it works. I become nothing more than a childhood fantasy. You are going to forget me Gabriel, and there's nothing that I can do about it."

Gabriel crawled over to Sam, throwing his tiny arms around him, "But I don't want to forget you Sam. I love you!"

The tears were threatening to spill over know and Sam shakily removed the arms from around his neck, his voice cracking, "I'm so sorry Gabe."

Standing Sam walked out of Gabriel's room, leaving the boy kneeling numb on the bed. Closing the door Sam finally let the first tear fall, disappearing slowly with each one that fell.

Gabriel sat back on his feet, feeling absolutely nothing until it hit him like a wall. His chest tightened and his throat constricted, head pounding with each emotion that flooded into him. Gabriel lay back on the bed and cried, releasing everything he felt with the salt water that rushed out of him.

That was the night that the old Gabriel died.

That was the night Gabriel would never forget.


	3. The past is nothing but pain

__**A/N: Wow, sorry about the wait guys. Time kinda got away from me. Anyway, the wait is over. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

_Nineteen Years Later_

"Gabriel! You're going to be late!" Gabriel rolled his eyes as he walked out the door, shutting it a little harder than necessary. What was the point of being his own boss if he couldn't arrive whenever he wanted?

Gabriel was the owner of 'Flying High Productions', the biggest name in Broadway productions ever. It was only their fifth year, but they were breaking records right left and center. Their current blockbuster was a play called _The End is Where it Begins_ about a young girl and her imaginary friend. It was a play that Gabriel wrote, basing it off of his own childhood and a man named Sam.

Just thinking about his childhood friend brought a wave of pain to Gabriel's heart. Sam said that he would forget, but how could he? Sam was the best thing that ever happened to him, the best memory of his childhood.

"That had better not be a doughnut in that bag," Gabriel turned to his assistant Baldur, throwing on a fake smile.

"No, it's not." It wasn't, it was a double chocolate chip muffin. Ever since Gabriel became successful, everything seemed to matter, including his weight, which he thought was fine, but apparently the world didn't.

Walking to his office Gabriel placed his briefcase beside his desk, dropping into his desk chair with a huff. He had five minutes to get to his board meeting and he was going to put it off for as long as possible. They were going to discuss the production of a Hollywood version of _The End is Where it Begins_ and decide which offer they were going to take, and so far there were a lot of them. Basically every Hollywood studio wanted their name at the beginning of the film, and Gabriel hated it. This wasn't what he wanted, but the ball was already rolling and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The buzzing of Gabriel's cell phone brought him back to the real world, taking him away from his never stopping train of thoughts. Checking his phone he saw that the text was from Kali, his girlfriend/Head Advisor. He didn't have to read the text to know what it was about, there was two minutes until the meeting started and she was telling him to get his ass moving or she'd find some creative way to get it moving.

Groaning, Gabriel slid out of his chair, straightening his sleeves and throwing his suit jacket on, leaving it open for his sake. Baldur ordered his clothes just a little to small to try and make him subconsciously want to lose weight. It wasn't working, in fact it made him want to fire Baldur's ass but then Kali would be mad. She chose him for Gabriel, saying that he was the best at what he did. Gabriel would choose to disagree, but what could he do? Sure he owned the company, but there was no way in Hell that he had control over it.

Gabriel begrudgingly left his muffin in his desk drawer, knowing there was no way he could eat it in front of Kali and get away with it. Trudging up the stairs, he wasn't allowed to use the elevator any more, they had put a card reader on it and he didn't have access, Gabriel prepared himself for another day of Hell.

* * *

Sam was standing before one of the famous hotdog carts that littered the city of New York. The vendor was spreading hot mustard on the bun before placing the hotdog in it, Sam's mouth watering as he watched. This was one of the greatest things about being an imaginary friend, you never had to watch what you ate because you would never gain a pound and Sam like to take advantage of that often.

Sam handed the man two dollars and took the hotdog from him, taking a large bite as he looked around the park. The trees were lush and bright green, children laughing as they played, running around their parents who were watching with rapt attention. They might be in a children's park, but this was New York after all. Buildings surrounded the little bit of green, the concert incasing this tiny bit of nature.

Sam walked down the street, consuming his food in record time. Wiping the last of the mustard from the corner of his mouth Sam sat down on one of the benches that faced the buildings across the street. Funny thing those benches, as if people were so use to concrete they wouldn't want to look at the nature behind them but at the man made giants they saw everyday. Sam couldn't understand New Yorkers.

Leaning back in the bench, Sam partook in his favorite activity, people watching. His habit had originated from playing Sabriel with Gabriel, Sam subconsciously finding people and creating stories about them. For example, there was a couple walking past him on the other side of the street right at that moment.

She was stunning, tall, and graceful with an air of importance about her. Her skin was the perfect caramel color, her hair stark black. She was a goddess that only few mortals could see. The man at her side looked so out of place Sam almost laughed at him.

He was short, even to normal standards, not Sam's giant form. He had long honey colored hair that hit the back of his neck with a slight curl. Because of his height and the beauty he was walking next to he looked chubbier than he actually was. Sam had no doubt that the man was in great shape, but he just didn't look like it at the moment.

The two of them walked next to each other, hands intertwined. If it wasn't for the handholding, Sam would have thought that they were just friends, nothing more. In fact, watching them closer, he wouldn't even say friends. Neither of them looked particularly happy, like they were there just because that was what the fine print told them to do.

The man was talking, the woman nodding at the proper times, smiling when he told what was meant to be a joke. They were the perfect couple for the Sabriel game.

Before Sam had the chance to create a story for them, a voice called out from the building they had just walked out of, "GABRIEL!"

The man turned and looked at the yeller, who was running up behind him holding a folder. The man didn't look happy at all, nodding curtly at the yeller and taking the folder from him, turning and walking away with the woman as fast as he could without actually running.

Sam watched as he left, trying to make out as many details as he could from this distance. The hair was right, so was the build, Gabriel always was a tiny kid, but he had never run into one of his kids before, so why would he now?

Against his better judgment Sam stood up and started walking after the couple, his curiosity taking it and beating it into the ground.

He just had to know if that was his Gabriel.

* * *

Sam had followed the couple to a restaurant where they ate dinner together then parted, the man giving the woman a quick kiss on the cheek and then walking out.

Sam followed him as he went to a bakery down the street and bought the biggest cookie in the window, another thing that Gabriel would have done. He always had the biggest sweet tooth known Sam had ever seen in a child.

He then trailed the man into the center of the city, moving dangerously close to where Gabriel used to live. The man walked down the street, stopping before the house that once housed Gabriel and his family. The man looked at the door, seemingly contemplating where or not to go in. The man seemed to make up his mind when he turned and continued walking, putting as much distance between himself and the building as fast as he could.

The man walked several more blocks before he entered an apartment building, greeting the door man there with a genuine smile that reminded Sam of the ones he use to get from Gabriel every day.

Sam stood outside of the building after the man had entered, not sure what to do. He must have been standing there for quite a while as the doorman finally turned and said to him, "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Oh! No, I was just- I'm going." Sam quickly backed up and walked back up the street, the doorman's 'though so' echoing after him.

* * *

Gabriel unlocked his door, flinging the keys in the bowl beside the door before undoing his shirt and jacket, flinging them somewhere in the room. His pants quickly followed as Gabriel walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch, sighing exasperatedly.

Without moving any other part of his body Gabriel swung his hand out, hitting the answering machine with a whack. The tone echoed through the house before the messages echoed through the empty house.

"Gabriel, it's Michael. Father had been asking about you, I really think that you should come and see him-" Gabriel's hand moved again, deleting the message.

"Gabriel! Pick up your damn phone! I need to know when you plan on selling the rights to your play. Balthazar's been riding my ass-" Gabriel deleted that one too. He didn't have the patience to deal with Lucifer right now or listen about his love life.

The next message was from his old college roommate, the only person he could really call his friend. "Hello Gabriel. It's Castiel; it is 3:30 right now, so I guess you would be at work. I just wanted to tell you that Dean finally asked me to marry him and I said yes. I wanted to tell you in person, but I guess this will have to do. Call me when you get the time, I would like you to be the best man for the wedding. Call me Gabriel, we haven't talked in forever."

The machine beeped again, telling Gabriel that was the end of the messages. Gabriel remained sitting on the couch, lacking the energy to do anything else. He smiled, thinking back to his days at university and Castiel. Castiel was a quiet kid, awkward and a little weird. He was clearly homeschooled his entire life, asking some of the dumbest questions and not understanding any type of cultural reference. Having Gabriel as his roommate changed that quickly even though Castiel never lost his manner, he started to understand and adapt to the world that spun around him. Then he met Dean. It was at a party that Gabriel had dragged Castiel out the door to go to. Castiel was in love with him instantly; Dean was more in lust than love. He thought that they were really good friends, not wanting to take the first step in fear of rejection from Castiel. Gabriel had to physically sit the man down and tell him that Castiel liked him, even slap the man round the head a couple of times, literally. From that day on Gabriel wished he hadn't, the two of them had the most sickening relationship he had ever had the honor to witness. It was so romantically mushy it would put a soap opera to shame. They were in the honeymoon stage, and it was permanent. The only time they weren't lovey-dovey was when they were fighting, and that didn't even last long. Gabriel knew that, he was scared enough from coming home to hear them before he even saw the sock on the door handle. He had taught that one to Castiel a day after he met Dean, Gabriel knew that they would need it.

He was happy for Castiel; he had gotten the man of his dreams and was now claiming him forever. Gabriel only wished that he could say the same thing, Sam instantly coming to mind.

Sighing Gabriel stood up from the couch, going to his sink and opening the cupboard below it. He had hidden his secret stash of emergency chocolate back there after Baldur had come a performed a floor to ceiling search of his apartment several weeks back when he found a pound of chocolate in Gabriel's desk drawer. Pulling the bag out Gabriel ignored the note that he wrote for himself which stated 'DO NOT EAT- EMERGENCIES ONLY. And that means REAL emergencies Gabriel'. In Gabriel's mind this classified as an emergency, grabbing four pieces of the chocolate he swallowed them like pills, not really tasting them as they entered his system. Taking two more Gabriel walked to his bedroom, wanting this day to just end.

The chocolates were gone before he got there.


	4. The Feelings are still there

**A/N: Had to get this one out today as my precious is going in to be fixed tomorrow and I don't know when I'll get him back. **

**It's a short one, had to cut if off here or it would have been WAY to long. I'll make up for it in the next chapter.**

* * *

Sam walked to his apartment, taking the stairs because it always made him feel better about eating all the garbage he did. He also went to the gym everyday of a couple of hours; it wasn't like he had a lot to do anyway. He was just waiting for his next assignment, the next child for him to love and take care of for the next how ever many years.

Fiddling with his keys, Sam stood before his door, ignoring the noises that come from the other side of the hall. Ash was having a party, again, and Sam wanted to get out of there before-

"Hey Sam!"

-Ash noticed him. Turning around Sam put a smile on his face, thinking of ways to get out of going into the others man apartment and joining him and his so called friends.

"Hi Ash." Sam was still playing with his keys, desperately trying to find the right one. It wasn't that he didn't like Ash, he was a great guy, Sam just didn't want to get drunk or stoned out of his mind tonight or ever and that was all Ash and his friend Andy ever seemed to do. No matter where or when Ash had a fiesta, Andy was there, along with some other interesting looking people.

"Sam my man, you've got to come in man. I've found the girl for you." Ash had a beer in his hand, but when didn't he? He was swaying a little bit, but that meant he was in a clear state of mind, his higher levels of intelligence still functioning.

Looking down at his keys Sam tried, "I don't know Ash…"

Ash grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room, not taking no for an answer, "Oh come on man, I know you are going to love her. She's smart and won't take any of my shit, so she's good!"

Sam let himself get dragged into the room, slightly curious about how this was going to turn out. Ash led him into his living room where a young girl sat, possibly twenty-five years old with gorgeous long, curly, blonder hair. She turned, her face lighting up when she saw Sam causing him to blush furiously. Standing she held out her hand, a tiny graceful little thing, "Hi, I'm Jessica."

Sam took her hand, his practically swallowing hers whole, "Sam."

Smiling she looked around the room then back at Sam, "So, not wanting to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

Sam shrugged, "I could ask you the same thing. I live across the hall; Ash happened to catch me on the way into my apartment and dragged me over here. Didn't have a choice in the matter."

Jessica laughed, her head tilting back a little bit, exposing her throat, "I seriously doubt that. My friend dragged me here, she's the one having a drinking competition with Ash right now." She nodded towards the kitchen where another blonde was sitting across from Ash, easily taking him shot for shot. The rest of the so-called party was there, cheering both of them on. The girl looked smug, as if she knew something that everyone else didn't. Sam knew that she was going to have her work cut out for her; no one has ever beaten Ash in a drinking competition, not once. The man drank like people breathed, constantly and without pause unless he wanted to die.

Jessica turned away from the kitchen facing Sam once again, "You want to go over to your place?"

Sam nodded, far to eager to get out of there, "Yes, please."

Leading Jessica across the hallway Sam got his keys out, finding his door key immediately. Sam scoffed, not finding the irony funny. He and Jessica walked into the apartment, Sam motioning to the living room as he said; "You can have a seat if you want. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Jessica sat down on the big leather couch, turning her body so she sat against the armrest to face Sam in the kitchen. "Just water thanks." She could hear Sam moving around in the kitchen, the clinking of glasses and running of water as she looked around the room. There wasn't much in the room at all, just furniture that obviously came with the apartment. There were no personal touches, not a photo, not a painting, not even a book. There was nothing to show that Sam even lived there. Not letting that get to her Jessica smiled as Sam came back in, placing the two glasses on the coffee table before them, sitting on the other side of the couch, not to far but not to close.

Sam leaned back, turning a little to face Jessica, "So, what do you do if you don't mind me asking."

Jessica flipped her hair over her shoulder, drawing her one leg up and under the other, "I am currently working as an intern at 'Flying High Productions'. I am trying to get a hand in the Broadway industry." At Sam's raised eyebrow she added quickly, "Oh no! Not like that, I would never be able to be one stage, I make Disney stars look talented. No, I want to be the person behind the scenes, maybe even end up directing one day. How about you? What do you do?"

Sam fidgeted a bit before he answered, "I am in between jobs right now. Came from Austin not a week ago, just waiting for something to pop up."

They sat there for a few seconds, the silence, surprisingly, not awkward at all. Eventually Jessica said, "So, was there a girlfriend or something that you left behind?"

Sam fidgeted again, unsure of how to continue, "No, no girl. Not after Gabriel."

Jessica's eyes went wide, her mouth opening just a little bit to big, "Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed-"

Sam put his hand on her arm, making her look at him, "No it's fine. I'm bi, so it's totally okay."

Jessica settled back down, getting comfortable in Sam's presence, "Tell me about him."

The smile that spread across Sam's face told Jessica everything that she needed to know, "He was perfect. Intelligent, funny, he always could make me laugh, constantly happy, eats enough sugar to put down an elephant, and gorgeous. He had these eyes; I could stare at them for hours if he let me. They were the color of a forest in the morning, when the golden sunlight would just pass through the leaves and ignite every color, making them a million times more brilliant than they truly are. He was mine, but I lost him."

You could see the sadness in Sam's eyes, Jessica's mirroring a version of her own, "Surely you can get him back, can't you?"

Sam looked away, "No, I can't. It's too late."

Jessica left that comment alone, knowing better than to push the subject at that moment. She was going to get the reason out of Sam, mark her word, but not now.

The rest of the night they just made small talk, enjoying each other's company through a night that otherwise would have just ended up silent and lonely. Jessica eventually fell asleep on the couch, Sam carrying her to the guest bedroom. He was a gentleman after all.

Falling into his own bed Sam fell into a restless sleep, eyes the color of mossy gold haunting him.


	5. A single scoop is all it takes

**A/N: My precious is back! It was just a software problem, so nothing to worry about. One pleased author and $90 later, I have a chapter to give you.**

**Gabriel is a little OOC in this chapter, but he'll be back to his usual self soon.**

* * *

Gabriel rolled over in his bed, an annoying ringing in his ears. Grumbling he flipped onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow. After about a minute, due to lack of oxygen, Gabriel sat up, realizing that insistent ringing was his phone. Scrambling to get out of his bed Gabriel got tangled in the silken sheets and fell face first to the ground with a thump he was sure the neighbors could hear. Gabriel got to his feet again, kicking against the tentacles that were clinging to his legs. After a steady stream of curses and threats directed towards the offending items they released Gabriel and let him pass. Gabriel ran to the living room, socked feet sliding to a halt beside the phone.

Gabriel usually let the answering machine pick up his calls, he hated talking on the phone. But today he was expecting a call from Baldur concerning the new play they were trying to buy the rights to. They were in competition with three other agencies and Gabriel wasn't willing to let it go.

"Gabriel Shurely," Gabriel tried to keep his voice flat, covering the mouth piece so who ever was calling wouldn't hear him panting on the other side of the phone.

"Hello Gabriel. This is Annie Cvetkovic from Fox studios and how are you today?" Gabriel's brain took a while for it to process what he had just heard. Why was the studio calling him at his house? Why wouldn't they call his office?

"I am fine and yourself?" Gabriel had to hold his tongue; it was completely rude to flat out say 'Why the hell are you calling me at my home?'

"I'm great. I was just calling you to tell you that the studio is interested in producing your play as a feature length film. We will be sending you the information later in the week and we look forward to working with you." Annie said it as if she was sure that Gabriel would take the offer. He wanted to refuse it for just that reason but so far he had no other offers of any substance.

"Thank you, and I look forward to it. Just one question though, where did you get this number?" Sometimes Gabriel just couldn't leave well enough alone.

"It was given to us by one of the financers of your company, and man by the name of Lucifer?"

Gabriel sighed, of course it was Lucifer, "Thank you for the call and I hope to speak with you again shortly."

"You are most welcome Mr. Shurely." There was a click on the other end of the phone; the only thing to inform Gabriel that Annie was gone. Gabriel kept the receiver by his ear and dialed a number that he knew off by heart.

The line rang four times before someone answered, "Hello, this is-"

"Balthazar!" If Gabriel were in the room he would have jumped down the other mans throat, "Put Lucifer on the line!"

"Nice to talk to you to Gabriel," the snarky remark did nothing for Gabriel's mood. He could hear Balthazar yelling on the other side of the phone, calling for Lucifer in the background, "Lu! Phone!"

"Take a message!" Gabriel rolled his eyes, his brother was worse than him.

"It's Gabriel!" Gabriel smiled, he knew that Lucifer had to take his calls; he did wok for him after all.

"Lucifer." He was obviously pissed; what ever he was doing must have been important.

"Why the HELL did you give my PERSONAL number to Fox Studios?" Gabriel wasn't going to beat around the bush. He was woken up two hours earlier than he ever got up and no one messed with his beauty sleep.

"Because you have no social life Gabriel. It wouldn't make a difference which number I gave her, you are working no matter where you go." Lucifer was hissing down the phone, his words dripping with venom.

"Go to Hell Lucifer, and only give out my work number!" Gabriel slammed the phone down, a small burst of joy at the fact he did get the handset so he could throw the phone down with a satisfying whack.

_Well there goes my Friday,_ Gabriel thought, sulking back to his bedroom. Gabriel flopped down on the bed, trying to fall back into the comfort of sleep. When that didn't work he decided to just lay there and wait for his alarm to tell him that it was time for him to get to work.

* * *

When Sam woke up that morning Jessica was gone, a note left on the fridge door.

_ Sam,_

_ I really enjoyed last night and sorry about skipping out on you. I had to get to work in the morning; I'm assuming you know what it's like. I would love to speak with you again, how about for lunch? I know you aren't doing anything and I am free. Text me and we'll set something up._

_ 555-1829_

_ Jessica_

Sam smiled at the note, pulling out his phone and adding Jessica's number right away. He sent her a quick text, asking her if she wanted to meet him at _Jäätelö _later that day.

He was getting ready to head to the gym when his phone vibrated telling him that he had a new message. Pulling it out he saw Jessica's curt but gentle answer _Love to, see you at noon._

Sam smiled all the way to the gym.

* * *

Gabriel had established his own version of casual Friday's the moment that he started his company, there was no way that he was going to miss out on dressing down if only a little. Pulling out a pair of jeans, ones that he kept hidden in the back of his closet so Baldur didn't know they were there, Gabriel slipped them on, the worn fabric fitting him perfectly. He threw on a black button down, leaving the top two buttons undone. A pair of dress shoes went on his feet, Gabriel not caring about the name that donned the shoe at all; he probably couldn't have pronounced it anyway. He didn't bother with shaving either, his scruff was artistic, Baldur could take his opinion and shove it where the sun don't shine.

Gabriel grabbed an apple on the way out of his door, the juice dripping down his chin with each bite that he took. He was half way to his office when he was done, throwing the core in a trash bin as he walked past. He was a block away from work when Gabriel stopped in his tracks, looking at the great sign that held the company name high above the heads of those walking underneath. He remained still for a few moments, his mind blank and empty before he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Besides, the world wasn't going to blow up if he didn't show up for work would it?

Gabriel pulled his phone out of his pocket, turning it off and placing it back in his jeans. He didn't want to be disturbed today.

* * *

Sam was sitting in one of the far booths in _Jäätelö_, his thumb tapping a rhythm that the store had not heard for a long time. He looked around the place, waiting anxiously for Jessica to walk through the door. He was second-guessing his choice to meet her in this particular ice cream store of all places, it held far to many memories that Sam found too painful to relive.

Sam was busy studying his never changing hands when the chime of the bell above the door make his head perk up, turning towards the sweet jingle of silver. Sam paled when he saw who was entering the building, swiftly turning away from the door and cowering in his booth.

Gabriel hadn't seen Sam as he walked into the parlor, heading straight for the center bar and taking a vacant seat that was an adequate distance from any and all people. Ignoring the urge to gaze around the area Gabriel just sat silently, staring at his reflection in the polished wood.

"Why if it ain't young Mr. Shurley himself. How are yah Gabriel?" Gabriel lifted his head, slightly confused, wondering who would address him like that. The confusion quickly turned to realization then the joy as his eyes lighted on the man before him.

"Mr. Singer!" Gabriel straightened in his seat, a smile gracing his face, "How are you?"

"Still here so I can't complain. How about you boy? You haven't been 'round for a while. Baldur still giving yah trouble?" Bobby had been working at _Jäätelö_ for as long as Gabriel could remember, he had taken a liking to the boy early on, playing around with him when he was young and giving him advice as he grew. He was the confidant that Gabriel had needed growing up in a grand city completely alone.

Gabriel looked down at the counter, fingers playing over the edge of the counter, picking at the perfect finish, "Yeah, but what am I going to do about it?"

Bobby smacked Gabriel's hand making him pull it back from its terror on the counter, "You can fire his sorry ass. There's a reason that your name comes first on the contracts."

Gabriel sighed, looking out the window, "I just don't have the drive to do it you know? It's just like I'm coasting, the world turning and leaving me behind," Gabriel looked back at his mentor, the aged face kind, "But what am I telling you for? You're not my therapist."

"Damn right boy." Bobby threw a towel over his shoulder, straightening himself, "The usual?"

Gabriel smiled again, his mood lightening instantly, "You know me to well."

"Well, if yah ever change give me a heads up," Bobby walked away, leaving Gabriel alone once again. Gabriel took the time to give into one of his old passions, starting to feel like himself once again. He looked around the empty room; several couples dropped sporadically around in booths, none of them interesting in the least. Gabriel went around the room once, nothing catching his eye when the bell rang again, a blonde woman walking through the door. Gabriel perked up at that, his imagination going wild at all of the possibilities. She was gorgeous leaving several openings for run away bride or young model looking to start her career. What intrigued him more was the fact that she was looking for someone, scanning the room just as Gabriel had moments before. She seemed to find whomever she was searching for as she walked to the far booth, Gabriel thinking that it had been unoccupied.

A tall form emerged from the booth, towering over the girl. He had shaggy brown hair and a smile that light up the room. Gabriel's stomach dropped at the sight of the man, childhood memories flooding his mind.

Gabriel spun away from the sight, repeating in his head over and over again that it couldn't be Sam, Sam was gone and he was never going to come back. But Gabriel couldn't help but hope, hope that it was his Sam who was sitting just feet away from him.

Gabriel didn't even notice Bobby placing the ice cream before him, swiftly sliding out of his seat and walking towards the booth that he had seen the look-a-like in. Without a second though Gabriel stood beside the booth and said, "Sam?"


	6. A swipe of the pen takes it all away

**A/N: Because I am nice, and finished the chapter early, I give this to you. Didn't want you hanging on that cliff hanger for too long. It starts to hurt your hands.**

**The descriptions in this chapter suck, *flops over couch* feel free to laugh at them.**

* * *

Sam looked up at the mention of his name, his stomach clenching at the sight of Gabriel. Time had done the boy far to many favors, Sam's initial survey of him as far from the truth as he could be. Gabriel had grown; although short for the average man, he had filled out, muscle lining his frame nicely. His hair shone like a halo around his head and his eyes, Sam couldn't begin to describe his eyes. All of his previous notions about the eyes that haunted his dreams were gone, taken over by beauty that could not be fathomed. Gabriel's eyes gripped Sam, taking him apart, leaving him vulnerable and open. Sam found that he didn't mind, gazing back at the simple spheres of color that took his breath away and left him hypnotized.

It was Jessica that saved him, calmly standing up and holding out her hand, "You must be the infamous Gabriel that I've heard so much about. I'm Jessica, Sam's friend."

There was an awkward moment where Gabriel was just as taken with Sam as Sam was with him. Jessica's voice barely made it through to him, nothing more that a sweet whisper in a crowed room. Pulling his eyes away from the man in the booth Gabriel turned to Jessica, mind desperately trying to catch up to his heart, "Oh. Hello." Gabriel took Jessica's hand, shaking it once before letting it drop.

Graciously Jessica turned, taking her purse in hand and said, "Well I see that you two have a lot of catching up to do so please don't let me interrupt." She leaned over and gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek, smiling at Gabriel, "It was nice to met you."

Gabriel barely got the chance to whisper out a 'likewise' before she was gone, her golden hair disappearing around the corner. Once she was out of sight Gabriel quickly slid into her spot in the booth, staring at the man across from him.

The silence went on for quite a while, neither making any attempts to break it. It wasn't uncomfortable; in fact, both men enjoyed it, taking the time to let the fact that either of them was there sink in. It gave them the adequate amount of time to think of what they were going to saw.

Gabriel spoke first, "Holy shit."

Sam smiled, his eyes dropping a bit before he looked at the awestruck face before him once again.

"Holy shit Sam," Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, leaning back in the booth, "Wha- how are you here? You said that you were gone."

Sam shrugged, "I have no idea. This has never happened to me before. I've never seen one of my kids after I've left them and none of them have ever remembered me," Now it was Sam's turn to interrogate Gabriel, "How do you remember me?"

"Oh come on Sam. Like I could ever forget that," Gabriel motioned at Sam's body with his hand, "face. You're a walking model, any one would remember you."

Sam chuckled; Gabriel really hadn't changed as much as he thought he did.

"So what are you doing here?" Gabriel was serious again, his curiosity taking over.

"I was just waiting for my next assignment. I get a bit of time in between each child I do." It was Gabriel snickering into his hand that made Sam realize what he had said. "That's not what I meant Gabriel, you know me." Gabriel burst out into hysterics. Sam rolled his eyes a bit exasperated, "I don't know why I even try."

"Because you love me."

The silence that followed that statement was awkward, both of the men giving in to a slight blush, Sam shifting uncomfortably as Gabriel tried to remedy what he said by changing the subject, "So how long are you going to be here for?"

The blush died down as Sam spoke, thinking before he said anything as not to make the same mistake as before, "I don't know. I could be called away at any time, I don't really have a choice in the matter."

"Well then," Gabriel perked up, getting gout of the booth, "We are just going to have to spend it the best way possible."

"What?" Sam had barely any time to protest when Gabriel grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out of the booth.

"Hey now Samsquatch. You were the one who abandoned me remember? I've thought of some ways for you to make it up." Gabriel finally managed to get Sam out of the booth and out of the door, completely forgetting about the dish of ice cream that was slowly melting on the counter.

* * *

Gabriel and Sam were walking down the street heading towards the park that could be seen just on the edge of their line of sight, which wasn't very far at all, when a call stopped Gabriel in his tracks.

"GABRIEL!"

Gabriel paled, looking around quickly before ducking behind the closest object, which so happened to be a dumpster. Sam was slightly startled, Gabriel was there one second, gone the next.

"Gabriel?" Sam looked around but the smaller male was nowhere to be seen.

"Shhhh." The noise came out from behind the garbage container making Sam peek around the edge of it.

"What are you doing back there?" Sam barely held back his laugh; Gabriel was pressed up against the side of the container, eyes full of fear.

"I've been spotted," Gabriel waved Sam beside him, pushing him against the wall beside him with a hand.

"By who?" Sam just went with it, not seeing any reason not to.

"Balder," Gabriel peeked over the top of the container, not saying another word. He ducked down again quickly though, muttering something about being seen mixed in with a colorful amount of swearing.

"Gabriel!" A man walked around the dumpster, looking down the alley before spotting Gabriel trying to be small as possible. He was doing a rather good job, but Sam wasn't. He might have gone unnoticed had Sam not been there. "Gabriel! What are you doing here? Why aren't you at work?"

Balder had his hands on his hips, looking very much like the scolding mother that he never had. "Kali and I have been looking for you every where. You father has been sitting in your office for the past," Balder dramatically looked at his watch, Gabriel groaned, "three hours. He said that you have been avoiding him."

"That is none of your business Balder," Gabriel snapped back, remaining on the alley ground.

"Enough of this Gabriel. Just get off the ground and back to work." With that Balder turned and left, knowing that Gabriel would follow him.

Gabriel groaned again, leaning his head back to bang it a couple of times on the dumpster. Each thud against the metal echoed down the brick walls. After several whacks that made Sam cringe at the noise Gabriel stopped and turned to other man, "Sorry Sam, I guess our excursion will have to wait for later."

Gabriel got up and dusted the back of his pants off before heading around the dumpster and away from a very confused Sam.

* * *

"What do you want Dad?" Gabriel practically threw his office door open, his arms crossed and feet planted.

Chuck was sitting in his desk chair, scanning the room and all of the items in it. The suit that Chuck wore was crisp and clean, the white of his shirt practically glowing against the black of his jacket. His hair was tamed, his beard trimmed. There was nothing of the old Chuck left, the one that Gabriel could barely remember from his childhood. This Chuck was new; hardened by the world he was now apart of, a businessman through and through. Gabriel instantly regretted leaving his father in his office for such a long period of time; he could feel the judgment that was radiating off of the other man. Chuck faced Gabriel, his eyes hard.

"Why have you not answered my calls Gabriel?"

Gabriel huffed, shifting his weight on his feet, "Why do you think Dad?"

Chuck remained calm, leaning back in the chair and fixing Gabriel in his gaze, "I have no idea Gabriel, that is why I asked."

"Because even though you left me this company when you retired you are still sticking your nose into everything that I do. I can't make a decision without every single employee, who work for me mind you, going to you and asking if it is all right! I am a grown man for God's sake! I can make a business move without going to my father to see if it was the right one! I don't need you breathing down my neck and I don't need my employees reporting to you either." Gabriel had uncrossed his arms by now, his arms telling his story just as well as his words were.

Chuck listened to every word that Gabriel said, his gaze darkening on his son, "That Gabriel, is proof of why I still need to be here. These tantrums show that you have no ability to run a coffee machine let alone a company."

Gabriel froze, rewinding his father's words in his mind, "What are you saying Dad?"

"What I am saying Gabriel is that I am taking over the production of _The End is Where it Begins_ until you prove to me that you can handle this company once again." Chuck stood, walking past his flabbergasted son and left the building, giving Gabriel no choice but to accept what had just happened.

Gabriel stood frozen where he was, his fists clenching by his side. He could hear someone walk in behind him timidly, unsure as whether or not to approach him.

"Mr. Shurley?" Gabriel remained facing away from the door, his eyes burning holes into the wall across from him.

"Get out."

"But, Mr. Shurley I was told-"

Gabriel turned around and roared at the girl behind him, "I said get out!"

The girl squeaked and fled, Gabriel slamming the door shut behind her. The door hit the frame so hard that the wall shook and a small crack went through the glass pane directly through Gabriel's name, leaving only the Shurley in place.

Gabriel leaned his head against the frame, the anger slowly ebbing away to frustration and pain.


	7. A Cold and Chocolate Day

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I have no excuse. Here it is, the next instalment. If you enjoy, review!**

* * *

Walking down the streets of New York was difficult enough if you were paying attention, doing so with your mind some place was just asking for trouble. Fortunately, Sam was so distracted by recent discovery that he didn't even hear every disgruntled 'Watch where you're going' or 'Watch it Jackass!'. His mind was still trying to put together the puzzle of Gabriel.

It was a well known fact that Imaginary friends never saw their children again, it had never happened before and it would never happen in the future. There were no special cases, the rules were the same for everyone, an acceptation was never heard of. Sam had been taught to forget and move on, that his memory of the children would begin to fade too over time, the faces would start to blur together as the number of children would increase. Sam found this to be true, he had taken care of hundreds of children, thousands of years spent by children's bedsides or lack there of. He could remember where he had been, when he was there, but there had never been a child to stick in his mind with such ferocity as Gabriel. Even the last child, Lauren? Lara?, was becoming something of the past. This was a new phenomenon that Sam didn't know how to deal with, but perhaps someone else could.

It wasn't hard to find another imaginary friend in New York City; you could find some of the loneliest children in the world there. Sam spotted Jo at an ice cream stand, her child waiting anxiously for the Popsicle that the vendor was unwrapping.

Placing one hand on Jo's shoulder as not to frighten her Sam spoke, "Jo?"

Jo turned, her face lighting up as she saw Sam. Pulling him into one of her famous bone crunching hugs she laughed, "Sam! I haven't seen you since, what, 1972? How have you been?"

Sam pulled himself out of her grip, holding her out at an arms length, "I'm doing great Jo. I actually wanted to ask you a question if you have the time."

Jo looked at her child who was currently getting food dye all over their face, "Oh sure, I'm free for the next five minutes."

Sam shifted a bit, not sure how Jo would react, "Have you ever met one of your children before? I mean, after you left them."

Jo smiled, making Sam feel a bit foolish, "Of course not Sam, you know that doesn't happen."

Sam fidgeted again, wringing his hands a bit as he said, "What if I told you I did?"

Jo's smile dropped and she became slightly confused instead, "What do you mean, you did? You saw one of your kids?"

Sam shook his head, "No, I met him. As in, 'Hi how are you? Would you like to go out and catch up?' meet."

Jo smiled again, a little bit sheepish, but a smile non the less, "You're pulling my leg right? Cause what you're saying just isn't possible." Sam's look told her everything, "But the kids forget! How did they even recognize you?"

"I don't know! That's the problem!" Sam ran his hands through his hair, "All the rules are being broken and I want to know if this is some kind of divine test or something because it is seriously freaking me out."

Jo put a hand on Sam's shoulder, trying to give him a sense of security, "Sam, you need to calm down. Tell you what, I'll look around, see if anyone has ever heard or experienced something like this and I'll give you a shout. Until then, live your life, talk to the kid, re-connect. You never know, this could be fate giving you a giant much needed push in the right direction."

Sam gave her a sad smile, his shoulders relaxing a bit, "Thanks Jo, that would be great."

Jo gave Sam another smile before turning to her child, "No Garth! That doesn't belong in your nose!"

Sam left Jo alone with her child who was currently trying to redefine the term 'brain freeze'. He had a short, golden haired man to find.

* * *

Gabriel had managed to sulk in his office all day, none of the staff willing to walk into the office of the man named after the archangel deemed 'The Wrath of Heaven', Gabriel was known for his temper after all. Only the infamous Lucifer was more feared when the word fury was mentioned.

No one made a comment when he left the building; even people on the street seemed to get out of his way, sensing the warnings that he was emitting. Gabriel was trying to hold onto the anger that he kept fueling in his belly; it was easier than facing everything else that he was feeling.

Gabriel didn't even realize that he was back at his apartment until there was a key in the lock and the faint click of the deadbolt sliding back. Pushing the door closed behind him Gabriel became numb, all of his emotions releasing at the same time and canceling each other out.

He tossed his keys into the bowl beside the door, walking towards his couch. With a solid humph Gabriel hit the cushions, the soft fabric pulling him in. He left himself lie there for an unknown amount of time, staring at the ceiling and just being. There was nothing to think about, nothing to do, his situation was completely out of his control and Gabriel knew it. If he wanted to get his job back he would have to go through his father and he knew exactly how that conversation was going to end.

It was the ringing of the telephone that made him move, if not much. Swinging his hand up over his head Gabriel grabbed the wireless handset that sat on the table next to his answering machine. Not bothering to glance at the number, he put the phone next to his ear, pressing 'Talk' as he did so.

"Joe's Seafood market, the old crab speaking." Gabriel of course usually didn't answer his phone this way, he hadn't ever since he graduated from university, but right now he couldn't give a damn about what his family or a future client thought about him.

"Gabriel? Is that you?" Gabriel snapped up, moving to sit on the couch like a normal human being.

"Cassie! What's shakin' bacon?" Gabriel's mood was instantly lifted; talking to his closest friend always did that to him.

Gabriel could tell that Castiel was confused by the tone of his voice, suppressing the laugh that he wanted to emit at the fact alone, "I think the shaking must be on your side of the line, there is nothing moving here."

Gabriel just let that one slide and continued, "What's up Cass-a-fraz? What have I done to be graced with your entertaining demeanor?"

"I was wondering if everything was alright with you? You have yet to return my phone call." Not many people would have been able to pick up on the concern in Castiel's voice but the fact that it was there set a pit of guilt into Gabriel's stomach while simultaneously warming his heart knowing that Castiel cared so much.

"Nothing's wrong. Been a bit busy that's all," Gabriel was fiddling, picking at the skin beside his nails. He had never been good at lying, well, lying to certain people that is.

"Don't lie to me Gabriel. You know I can tell when you are lying, I don't have to see you to know that you are brutally ripping apart your thumb as we speak." Gabriel dropped his hands instantly; slightly ashamed he'd been caught.

"You physic Cassy boy? I always knew there was something wrong with you."

Gabriel could hear Castiel scoff on the other end of the phone, "You're avoiding the subject Gabriel."

It always took Gabriel by amazement that Castiel could sound so much like a scolding father at the same time as a doting friend. "Why you got to be so nosey Cas?"

"Because it is my job as Best Friend, right Dean?" The last part was called out, a gruff 'Damn straight' echoing after, "See, Dean agrees."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "I never should have introduced you two."

"You didn't. We met without your help."

"You wouldn't have met if I didn't drag your sheltered ass to that party, so I think I deserve a little credit." Gabriel did have an honor to defend after all.

Gabriel heard Castiel sigh on the other end of the phone, "Gabriel…"

"Fine." Gabriel huffed, shifting on the couch again so his back was against the arm and his legs spread out before him, "Dad took control of the company away from me because I 'Wasn't responsible enough' what ever the hell that means."

"It means your childish dumbass!" Gabriel smirked as he heard a surprised 'Dean!' followed by a whack which was accompanied by 'Ouch Cas! That hurt!', "Sorry about that Gabriel, Dean doesn't know when to watch his mouth some times."

"Nah, it's alright," Gabriel's mood had soured again, someone where deep down he knew that Dean was right, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Are you sure? Dean and I could come over there if you wanted." Gabriel could hear Dean chime in, "Maybe get a few beers."

"No, I'm okay. Thanks for offering." Gabriel was getting out of his comfort zone and into the realm of feelings that he really didn't want to play with at the moment, again.

"Just call if you reconsider."

"Will do. Talk to you later Cassie, you too Dean-o."

"See you later midget." Even his and Dean's usual bantered didn't help the pit that was growing in his stomach.

Gabriel pressed the 'Off' button, placing the set back in it's cradle. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed the entire bag of chocolate from behind the sink and brought it with him to his bedroom, hoping that the little pieces of heaven would help ease the torment that was wrenching his insides apart. It got harder and harder to ignore the feeling of nausea that grew within him, the emptiness he felt inside. No matter what he told himself, no matter what he did, it wouldn't go away.

The entire bag was empty before Gabriel fell into an uneasy sleep.


	8. The Curtain Rises

**A/N: So apparently there was some confusion about Gabriel's last name as it changed randomly. I have gone back and changed it, his name should have been Shurley. Sorry about that.**

* * *

It was Saturday and Gabriel refused to leave him room. If his father thought he was being childish, childish he would be. Gabriel would show him what a tantrum truly looked like.

The only thing that got Gabriel out of bed was the inability to breathe without gagging, his own breath turning against him. He shuffled over to the kitchen, grabbing the first thing that he set eyes on, which just so happened to be a container of vanilla yogurt, and headed back for his room. He plopped back down on the bed and pulled the lid off. He looked at the white substance for a few seconds, cursing himself that he didn't grab a spoon. With a shrug he tilted the container back, pouring the dairy product into his mouth like a drink. Once he had his fill he replaced the lid on the now empty container, tossing it into a corner of his room. He flopped back down on to his bed, not caring about the remains of cured milk drying on his face.

Gabriel lay in silence until the lack of noise was making his ears buzz. With a groan he got up and went over to his stereo system. It was one of the only things in the room that he had picked out himself; everything else came with the apartment when he moved in. It was his pride and joy, a classic system that he had taken apart and put back together during one of his summers when he actually had enough time to do such menial things like that. There were speakers placed in the corners of his room, blaring out the billboard top 100 the instant that Gabriel pressed 'PLAY'. Bruno Mars filled the room as Gabriel fell back into his bed face first, the remote to the stereo in his hands.

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_

_Never wanna put my heart on the line_

_But swimming in your world is something spiritual_

_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

Gabriel had never changed a song so fast before in his life, the catchy intro of 'Thrift Shop' making him smile. There was no better way to lighten a mood than listening to music with no purpose.

Gabriel remained in his bed, only getting up to eat, go to the bathroom, and switch playlists, until Sunday night. The phone had been ringing off the hook on Saturday, completely silent on Sunday, Gabriel ignoring each call.

He had nothing to go out for anyway.

* * *

Sam had given up trying to contact Gabriel after Saturday, getting nothing but his answering machine. In Sam's opinion who ever invented them should be shot.

After meeting up with Jo Sam went to Gabriel's work, looking to see if he could talk to him again. The man he knew to be Baldur met him, explaining to Sam that Gabriel had gone home. He had given Sam Gabriel's number while telling him that there was no point to try and contact him. Gabriel wouldn't want to talk to anyone, let alone him. Sam thanked him and left, his distaste for the man growing with each meeting.

Sam left Gabriel alone on Friday, giving him some time to cool down before he tried to contact him. On Saturday Sam called multiple times, even going down to his building and debated with himself whether or not to buzz Gabriel's apartment. He decided against it and just phoned him again.

On Sunday Sam gave up, instead calling the number that Gabriel gave on his work phone, the one for him to call for emergencies.

The phone rang several times before it was picked up, a curt 'Baldur' answering.

"Um, hello. I was wondering if I could make an appointment with Gabriel Shurley? It's urgent." Sam didn't know what else to do, Gabriel was avoiding him at every turn so he would just go to him.

"The first opening that I have is Monday afternoon at 3 o'clock. Is that alright with you?" Baldur was all business, direct and straight to the point.

"That should be fine."

"Who should I tell him to be expecting?"

Sam froze for a second before realizing that he had never given Baldur his name before, he was just the mystery man hovering around Gabriel, "Tell him Sam."

"Is there a last name to go with that?"

"No, just Sam."

"Like Madonna, or Slash. Very well, Monday at three. Don't forget."

Sam was glad that Baldur hung up so he could look at his phone with a humorous look of confusion. Had he just been compared to Madonna?

Putting his phone away Sam looked around, wondering what to do with the rest of his day. Not knowing why exactly Sam decided to go and see a production on Broadway, what was the point of being in New York City if you didn't see what they were most famous for?

Walking down Broadway Sam entered the first building with a decently priced show and a playtime that wouldn't make him wait for longer than half and hour. As he paid for his ticket, money was never and object but he didn't like flaunting it, Sam read the brochure. Gabriel's company, peaking Sam's interest, had produced the play. He kept reading as he walked into the auditorium, the brochure being very cryptic about the contents of the show. Sam figured that was a show business thing.

Sam had gotten a seat in the back of the floor seating, his height giving him a perfect line of sight above the rest of the viewer's heads. Sam was surprised at how many people there were at a matinee showing. Sam was able to read through the program cover to cover twice before the lights dimmed to start the show.

It took about five minutes for Sam to clue in to where this play was going; the fact that the young girl's name was Gabrielle didn't help. The play first outlined the girl's life, the death of her mother and isolation from the rest of her family. Sam sat uncomfortably in his seat feeling that some how the people around him knew that this story was based off of him and Gabriel.

The pure sorrow that the girl portrayed made some in the audience weep, tissues brought up to faces as she walked alone in a park. A tall man walked in from stage right, coming up to the child sitting on a bench alone.

"Hello. What's your name?" The man stood a fair distance away from the child, not wanting to scare her off. But Sam knew that he stood that far away because he wasn't allowed to approach the child until he was accepted, given permission to come closer. He knew this because the scene was an exact replication of his and Gabriel's first meeting.

"My Daddy said that I shouldn't talk to strangers." The girl avoided eye contact with the man, keeping her head bowed, his feet swinging back a forth below her.

"My name is Sam, I like dogs and my favorite color is green. There, now we're not strangers." Stage Sam gave Gabriel a sweet smile, one that the real Sam remembered well. Sam couldn't help smiling, knowing what was going to happen next.

The girl looked up at the stage Sam, her face serious to a fault, "My Daddy gave me pepper spray."

The audience laughed as the Sam they knew held up his hands, waiting for the laughter to die down before he spoke, "I just want to talk."

The girl gave him a wary eye, sizing him up before shifting over, patting the bench beside her. The other Sam sat down beside the girl, keeping a fair amount of space between the two of them. They sat in silence for a bit, not too long for the audience to lose interest, but shorter than how Sam remembered it.

The girl broke the silence, "My name is Gabrielle, I like chocolate and my favorite color is red." She held out her hand and the fake Sam took it in his, easily dwarfing the child's.

"It's nice to meet you Gabrielle." The lights in the theater darkened as the curtain closed, signaling the end of the act. Applause echoed through the building, slowly dying out as people left, taking advantage of the thirty-minute break. Sam was left in his seat in a mostly empty theater, remaining in his seat, waiting for the next act with a new intrigue, wanting to know how far Gabriel went with his retelling of his childhood.

A chime rang out signaling five minutes until the second act. People began to slowly file in again, taking their seats and shifting to get comfortable. The lights dimmed once again, the orchestra beneath the stage playing a short introduction before the actors took the stage again.

The next act went over the bonding between Sam and Gabrielle, the audience melting at their friendship. Every little thing that the pair of them did was met with a sigh or a chuckle. It was hard for Sam to watch, reliving the memories as they were being dramatized on stage. Each one brought back memories that Sam had previously forgotten; little things that make him smile even more.

The play was nearing its end, Sam clueing in just moment to late. The scene was the girl's birthday party, the house full of decorations and balloons. Gabrielle was sitting on the couch, watching as each one of her father's friends walked by, all invited to her party, but none saying a word to her. One tear ran down her face before she ran off the stage, the set changing into her bedroom. Gabrielle burst through the door and ran to her bed, lying down and soaking the sheets in her tears.

Sam could feel the tension in the room, each person holding their collective breath as stage Sam walked into the room. He sat on the edge of Gabrielle's bed and wrung his hands together, unsure of what to say. Sam sank down into his seat, wanting to leave but didn't wish to disturb the other people in the theater. Sam closed his eyes and tried to block out the stage, the memories painful enough on their own, reliving it would tear him apart.

"Gabrielle?" Sam could hear the creak of the bed dipping as his counter part sat down next to the weeping child, the hesitation in his voice. "Gabe, I-" the other Sam sighed, Sam cringing at the words that came out of his mouth, "Gabe, I've got to go."

Sam could picture the look on Gabriel's face as he looked up at him, the tears lingering in the corners of his eyes, the slight pain that he was trying so very hard to hide from his friend. "I know Sam. You leave every night."

The audience was completely silent, no one even moving for fear of ruining the moment. "You don't understand Gabrielle. I am leaving, and I can't come back."

"What?" The first sob was heard then, a young lady placing a hand over her mouth to muffle it. Gabrielle's voice broke as she spoke, "What do you mean you can't come back?"

"You are never going to see me again Gabrielle. It's part of my job. I can be with you up to the age of nine, after that I have to leave. I have no choice." Sam sunk down lower into his chair; hands going over his ears and eyes screwing shut.

"How can you do this to me Sam? You're my best friend, I won't forget you." There were tears in the girl's voice, shaking with each word.

"Yes you will Gabe. That's how it works. I become nothing more than a childhood fantasy. You are going to forget me Gabriel, and there's nothing that I can do about it." Sam felt the man beside his give out a shaky breath, trying to hold himself together.

"But I don't want to forget you Sam. I love you!"

"I'm so sorry Gabe."

The only sound that could be heard was the footsteps of Sam's portrayal walking off the stage and the lowering of the curtain. No one moved, no one said a thing as if they were waiting for something to happen, anything to happen, not believing that this was the end.

Sam opened one eye, venturing a glance at the stage. The play was clearly over but no one moved. It was close to a full minute before someone finally stood, wiped their eyes and walked out. The others followed suit soon after, not a single eye in the room dry.

Once the theater was empty Sam walked out, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched. The memory of leaving Gabriel flashing before his eyes everywhere he looked. Gabriel's eyes wouldn't leave him alone, the pain, the hope, the trust, all making Sam guilt heavier and heavier. Those eyes that once believed so much, gone.

This day just kept getting better.


	9. Face Licking Good

**A/N: I had to go and puke up puppies after I wrote this chapter. I don't think I've written something this ****remotely fluffy ever. Just thought I would give you something nice to read before the plot strikes back.**

* * *

Gabriel hated Mondays, even more than Garfield himself. Nothing good ever happened on a Monday. The day passed by in a blur, everything just melting together into one big blob of nothing.

Gabriel was sitting in his desk chair, leaning back and using the desk to continue his spinning, eyes glued to one point on the ceiling. Every time that someone would come into his office he would just ignore them, spinning around and around, their words just noise in the background. Eventually people just stopped talking, choosing to lay pieces of paper down on his desk and walking out.

The clock on Gabriel's wall chimed, three short rings. Gabriel always hated that clock, but his father made him get rid of his the one he made personally when he was in his high school shop class. Chuck made him get rid of it though the first time that he came into his office though, apparently having pornographic moans coming out your office every hour on the hour isn't 'work appropriate'.

The door to his office opened once again, shutting with a quite click. Gabriel didn't stop spinning, expecting the shuffling of paper and reopening of the door, but it didn't come. Gabriel just spun again; ignoring whomever was in the room with him.

About ten minutes went by before Gabriel realized that who ever was in his office wasn't leaving.

"After all the trouble I went through to see you, you could at least pay attention to me."

"And why would I want to do tha-" Gabriel stopped, turning to look at the person who spoke, "Sam."

Sam was sitting in one of the chairs before Gabriel's desk, lounging to put it more accurately. His hands were laced behind his head, feet crossed at the ankles. "Gabriel."

Gabriel spun one more time before stopping, facing Sam and leaning against his desk, "What are you doing here Sam?"

Sam smirked, shifting in his seat and closing his eyes, "I was told that I was going to see the time of my life. So, I came."

Gabriel laughed, leaning back in his seat, "You really shouldn't be here."

Sam unlocked his fingers, bringing them down to his sides, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, "Now why not? You got something to hide?" Sam smiled, smirking a bit.

"As long as you don't go through my drawers I think we're safe." Gabriel's smile dropped, "But why are you really here Sam?"

"I wanted to see you. You've been avoiding me for the past couple of days and I wanted to know why."

Gabriel looked at Sam, as if considering whether or not to tell the man before him the truth or not. Slowly Gabriel crumbled, letting out a sigh before he spoke, "It wasn't you specifically that I was avoiding. I was staying away from everyone, you're not that special Sam."

"What happened Gabe?" It was the nickname that made Gabriel falter. No one had called him Gabe since Sam left, not a single person.

Gabriel stood and walked towards his door, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Sam followed Gabriel out of his office, shutting the door behind him, "Where are we going?"

Opening the buildings front door Gabriel paused, "Anywhere but here. I hear Pandora is beautiful."

* * *

Sam's favorite place in New York was Central Park, more specifically the Zoo there. His favorite section had to be the 'Farm animals', the only place that some of the most sheltered people in the world would ever see a cow or a pig, even a chicken. Sam found it incredibly humorous and a little bit sad.

He and Gabriel were currently walking through the section now; Gabriel had said that he had never been there before so Sam took the opportunity by the horns.

"I though they would be bigger." Gabriel was looking at the spotted cow in the corner of the cage, his disappointment obvious.

Sam chuckled, "Wait till you see the bull."

"Wha- Jeez!" Gabriel turned and got a face full of bull. The beast was right at the edge of its habitat, stretching as far as it could to get towards Gabriel's face, which was about three inches away. Both of them were frozen, staring at the other, waiting for someone to make a move.

It was the Bull that did so first, it's long tongue shooting out and swiping itself over Gabriel's cheek, stopping at his forehead. Judging by Gabriel's reaction you would have thought that the bull had acidic saliva, the man jerking back instantly, wiping his face with a passion, practically tearing the skin from his bone with each scrub of his sleeve. It didn't help that Sam was in tears he was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny Sam? I just got tongued by Bessie!" Gabriel was fuming, clearly un-amused by the events that just occurred.

"Unless," Sam checked the nameplate quickly, "Frank has had a sex change, I'm pretty sure you got molested by a hormonal bull. Do you think that counts as bestiality?"

The glare that Sam received from Gabriel shut him up right away, his laughter stopping dead in its tracks. "I may be kinky Sam, but even that's pushing it."

The two of them stood there for a second before moving on to another section, as far away from the frisky bull as possible, which just so happened to be the gift shop.

"Who would even buy this stuff?" Gabriel was currently looking at a stack of notepaper with mild disgust, "You're writing on elephant shit. That's disgusting."

Sam just shrugged, picking up a replica of a dancing goat, "I don't know. Some of this stuff you would have to be really creative to come up with. How many people do you know of would take a snow monkey and make into a reversible bag slash hat?" Sam placed the replica back down, moving towards the polar bear section.

Gabriel had to give that one to Sam; a lot of the junk that was lining the walls was ingenious. He was slowly making his way through the store when something caught his eye.

Someone tapped Sam's shoulder, causing him to turn around. There stood Gabriel, a stuffed Otter in his hands. "Isn't he just the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel, looking at the otter and then the man holding it, "Really Gabe? An otter?"

Gabriel brought the toy close to his chest, protecting it from the nasty giant before him, "What? I can't indulge in a childhood I never had?"

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes before saying, "Fine. If you want it, I'll get it for you."

The way that Gabriel lit up, his smile igniting the room, was well worth the forty dollars that Sam spent on the plush animal. Gabriel carried it with him as they left the Zoo, placing it under his arm and stroking it's head every once and a while. They were walking down one of the many paths in Central park when Sam's eye lighted on a couple rollerblading down the path hand in hand. A smile spread across Sam's face as he asked, "Have you ever been rollerblading Gabe?"

Gabriel looked up at Sam, laughing a bit, "I don't have a death wish Sam."

Sam grabbed Gabriel hand, pulling him away from the park, "Come on! It'll be fun!"

Gabriel let himself be dragged behind the overeager child, a small amount of reluctance in his voice, "I don't know Sam…"

Sam stopped and turned to look at Gabriel, "Please? For me?"

Gabriel groaned, his resolve crumbling under Sam's pitiful look, complete with puppy eyes that trumped even Castiel's. "Fine. But only because you asked."

Sam instantly went back to pure and utter joy as he dragged Gabriel down the street, Gabriel's otter gripped tightly as the two of them made their way to Sam's apartment.

Against Gabriel's best sense he found himself gliding down the city streets a few minutes later. He had left the otter in Sam's apartment after being convinced that it would only get in the way and several promises that he would get it back after.

Sam was right beside Gabriel, walking him through what he thought to be a simple recreational past time. He didn't understand how Gabriel was having such a hard time with it. "You just have to keep your weight in the middle of your feet."

"I am!" Gabriel wobbled again, causing Sam to reach out and grab his arm to keep him up right.

"Obviously you're not. Here, I'll hold on to you just so you can get the feel of it before you try again." Sam kept his hand on Gabriel's arm as he slowly led them forward, trying not to get frustrated when he saw that Gabriel was trying to walk in the rollerblades. "No, that's not how you do it. Have you ever gone skating or seen someone skate?"

Gabriel shot Sam a look of complete contempt making Sam back off a little, "Okay, I guess not. You've got to push off the sides of your feet, like cross-country skiing, which I guess you've never done either."

"Give the boy a prize," Gabriel muttered bitterly.

Sam sighed, "Just give it a try."

Gabriel, with his brow furrowed and face closed off, did what Sam told him, pushing against the ground with slight reluctance. When he realized that it was working his mood slowly changed to joy as he speed down the street going faster and faster.

"Gabe," Sam called out for him, eyes going wide as he watched Gabriel hurl down the street, "Gabe slow down!"

Gabriel stopped propelling himself forward just in time to realize that he had no idea how to stop, gliding down the road towards the busy street before him. "Sam!"

Sam went after Gabriel, racing towards him. Gabriel was three feet away from going into traffic when Sam caught up to him, grabbing his arm to swing him around the corner with him, making him slow down in the process.

Gabriel's momentum made him loose his balance, falling right into Sam's chest. Sam instinctively grabbed him, hugging him as to stop Gabriel from hitting the ground. They stood there, chest to chest, for several seconds before Gabriel said, "I guess you should teach me how to stop next time."

Sam smiled at him, making Gabriel go slightly red. He dropped his eyes slightly before he looked back at the man who was currently plastered to him. Sam gazed back at Gabriel, his eyes connecting with the smaller mans. Gabriel couldn't explain why he did it, his brain had shut down a while ago, but he started to lean forward, closing the gap between the two of them. Due to his height, he could only go so far, Sam having to close the last few inches. Sam couldn't pin point the moment that he started leaning down, only that he was suddenly millimeters away from Gabriel, lips a breath apart. He pulled his head back quickly; watching a blush crawl up the younger mans face. Gabriel cleared his throat before pushing away from Sam, "Take me home good sir?"

Sam bowed gracefully, holding his arm out to Gabriel, "Of course my liege."

Gabriel took his arm, letting Sam guide him home.

Mondays would forever be Gabriel's favorite day.


	10. The Smiling Otter

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! Whoo!**

**I would just like to point out that writing Kali is incredibly hard. She fought me tooth and nail but I finally tied her down as best I could. Oh, and I have no idea what I was talking about in regards to the film industry, I just spat out some ****statistics and went with it.**

* * *

Gabriel was floating on cloud nine when he walked into work the next day, his feet barely touching the ground as he strode, almost gliding, into his office. His door had been fixed by now, the shining gold letters spelling out 'Gabriel Shurely' once again. Gabriel swung the door open and sauntered into the room, the mounds of paper that were piled on his desk seemingly less daunting then they should have been. Gabriel walked behind his desk, dropping his briefcase beside the wooden structure. He went to sit in his chair when a flash of brown caught his eye. Turning the chair Gabriel saw the toy otter posing in the chair. Set on its hide legs the otter was facing the desk, sitting like a human would. On its face was a set of reading glasses, a full sized striped brown and gold tie around its neck, a mug stating 'I Drink Coffee for your Protection' placed before him, the coffee within it still steaming. Gabriel couldn't help the giggle that escaped him at the sight of his otter; thanking his lucky stars that no one was around to hear him.

Picking up the otter Gabriel placed it in a paper free section of his desk, facing it towards the door so that when ever someone came in they would be greeted by the stuffed animal. Gabriel kept the cup of coffee for himself, lifting it gingerly to his lips as he took a cautious sip. Gabriel sank back into his chair groaning the instant the liquid hit his tongue. Not only was it a White Chocolate Mocha, his favorite drink, it had extra whipped cream on top, leaving a heavy sized mustache on Gabriel's upper lip when he finally lowered the mug from his mouth.

"What is _that_?" Gabriel's eye snapped up, the mug pausing a few inches from his lips. Kali was standing in his doorway, arms crossed, face closed off. Gabriel put the mug down, knowing all to well what that expression meant. He followed her line of sight to the otter, her eyes narrowing at the sight of it, as if the combination of synthetic fibers and cotton was offending her.

"That," Gabriel said, "is a toy otter. I got it yesterday at the Central Park Zoo. We should really go there sometime-"

"As lovely," Kali hissed, "as that sounds, you have a meeting that you need to be in. Now." She turned swiftly, striding down the hallway and out of his sight, the air crackling around her head.

Gabriel got up and followed her, running his hand over the toys head as he walked by, not knowing what compelled him to do so.

The meeting was on the third floor in boardroom C, the largest one that was located in the building. When Gabriel arrived there was only one seat left, and was the one located to the right of his father, the man himself staring Gabriel down as he entered the room.

"Finally decided to join us Gabriel? How courteous of you," Chuck watched as his son sat down, clearly fighting the comment that was bursting to get out. Chuck grinned slightly before standing up to address the rest of the workers gathered in the room, which just so happened to include the rest of his family also.

Lucifer was sitting at the end of the table, as far away from Chuck as the room physically allowed while Michael was the complete opposite, sitting across from Gabriel and subconsciously scooting closer to his father every few seconds. Gabriel raised his eyebrow at this but Michael pointedly ignored him.

"For those who have just arrived," Gabriel sulked in his chair, "We have been discussing the multiple offers that our company has received for the production of _The End is Where it Begins_. So far the studios of _20__th__ Century Fox, Warner Brothers, Universal, Paramount, _and strangely enough, _Disney_ have given us the best offers for production rights. We are here to discus which offer would be best for our company." Chuck sat back down in the head chair, leaning back and leaving the table open for discussion.

The first one to speak was a young man that everyone called Alfie; no one could properly pronounce his real name and gave up after the fiftieth attempt. He was originally hired as an intern but when he excelled at everything he did, Gabriel hired him on full time, putting him in the finance department under Lucifer. "I don't know about the marketing aspect, but according to the recent rise in Universal's shares, the safest and most logical choice would be going with them. Over the past year their gross income raised by %147.1, that's a total of $145.8 million dollars. To say that we wouldn't have to worry about money is a bit of an understatement."

Lucifer was smirking at the end of the table, proud of his young protégée. Beside him though, Balthazar was serious, clearly not impressed by the child, "And yet Universal has already taken on two more projects for this year. Ours would be added to an already long list of projects, which are probably higher up than ours, and therefore given less attention than if we went with another studio. Then there is also the fact that we haven't chosen a director yet. If we choose a certain company we may loose a director that will do our play credit. I know for a fact that there are directors who will not work for certain studios due to disagreements and so on. This is not just about money people. There are multiple factors that we need to discuss and you're simply pushing them to the side."

"Besides," a slightly timid young girl named Ava piped up, "If you want to go with the most financially secure company you should have gone with _Lionsgate_. They have risen by %248.1 and have only taken on one other film. To say that they would have our best interests at hand would be completely plausible."

Lucifer snorted at that, leaning back in his chair, "There was a reason that offer was shot down sweetheart, not only did they want complete production rights, but we would only receive five percent of all profits and we would have no say in what they did to the script. We would lose control, there is no saying what would happen to Gabriel's poor little play."

"How about you stop arguing and look at the facts," Kali spoke up from the center of the table, her voice commanding silence from those in the room, "Every offer that we have is practically the same. Not one studio will go over ten percent and we have the ability to pass or deny the final draft of the script. We will be cut a share of all merchandise and what ever branches out from the film, be it a television show or anime series, all relying on our agreeance. So what we really need to decide on is whom we want to work with, studio, actors, and director. Money is not the problem here."

Lucifer glared at Kali, biting his tongue from saying anything to the woman with Chuck in the room. He might have no respect or love for the man, but he liked his job and the pay far too much to risk doing anything to lose it.

Gabriel looked down the table, chuckling as he said, "Well I don't know about anyone else, but I can say that _Disney_ is a definite no. I personally don't want to watch my play become two animated character running around on the screen with a few sexual innuendos thrown in. I don't think they would do good 'princess-ized'." The mental image of Sam running around in a ball gown and tiara made Gabriel smirk, storing the image away for later use.

Lucifer looked up at Gabriel, his voice sharp, "Why are you even here Gabriel? I though Dad took over."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed, his teeth grinding against each other, "Because I still own this company you bag of dicks and whether you like it or not, I have the final say in any decision that you come up with."

Gabriel had Lucifer's full attention now, his brother leaning on the table towards him, his voice lowering, "What did you just call me?"

Gabriel face him, meeting his brothers gaze, "You heard me. Just remember, I am your boss and I can get rid of you faster than you come."

Lucifer was on his feet now, making his way towards Gabriel before Balthazar grabbed him, holding him back, "Why you little-!"

"That's enough." Michael had gotten up now, speaking for the first time, "Both of you can leave, take some time to cool off. We'll come to you with our decision later."

Gabriel and Lucifer stared at each other before Lucifer wrenched himself out of Balthazar's grip, storming out of the room. Gabriel followed a few seconds later, slamming the door behind him and walking the opposite way down the hall from where his brother went.

* * *

Sam walked down the streets that morning with the sun shining of his face and laughter on his lips. He sat on a bench for a few minutes, soaking in the warmth from the sun and the pure bliss in his heart. He had made a pit stop at Gabriel's work that morning before anyone got there after seeing that the otter was still sitting in his front room. Dressing the toy up was something that he had come up with half way to Gabriel's office.

Sam headed to the gym, meeting Jake for his scheduled training. Sam had taken to boxing lately, finding the modern version far superior to the primitive methods that he had learned when the sport was first invented in Egypt. He found that not only was it great exercise, but Sam could channel all types of emotion into it, giving him a great outlet.

His training was scheduled every other day for three hours, something that Sam's lack of job allowed him to do. It was the only time in the day that he could just let go, releasing everything that he had stored up in two days, which tended to be a lot. After pounding the crap out a few punching bags and sparing partners, Sam always pleasantly surprised Jake; he headed home, more than ready for a shower and big lunch.

Sam washed himself down, the feeling of grime and sweat rolling off of him with each drop of water, soothing his muscles and helping the tension ease out of them. Emerging from the steam filled shower Sam ran a hand over the mirror before filling his palm full of shaving cream. Covering his face in the white foam Sam dragged the blade against the stubble that grew far to fast for his liking. He was almost finished when a sharp jolt of pain went through his jaw. Pulling the razor back Sam saw that he had cut himself, just a tiny cut on his jaw line, but a cut nonetheless.

Sam watched at blood rose to the surface of his skin, the red a stark difference against the light tan of his skin. Most people who have been annoyed and wiped the blood off their face and continued with what they were doing, but not Sam. Sam laughed, the oddity of the situation making him nearly hysterical. Sam had never cut himself shaving, Sam had never bled, he hadn't even caught a cold before.

Something was going on and Sam had no idea what, so he just laughed.

* * *

Gabriel got back to his office, leaving the door open and heading right to his desk. Taking the otter in his hand Gabriel dropped it into one of his desk drawers, causing a small earthquake when he shut it. He grabbed his briefcase from beside his desk and made to walk out of his office before he was stopped by one of the last people that he wanted to see.

"We need to talk Gabriel," Kali was blocking Gabriel's door, not letting him leave the office.

"What do you want Kali?" Gabriel really wasn't in the mood for his girlfriends dominate side at the moment. He just really needed to get out of the building and fast.

"Where are you going?" Kali had her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed.

"I don't know. Out." Gabriel tried to go around her only to have Kali put a hand on his shoulder and pull him back into the room.

"That's not what I meant Gabriel. I meant when you disappear for days at a time. Are you cheating on me?" Her eyes were fire, burning into Gabriel, searching for the truth.

"You know that I would never do that Kali," Gabriel knew better than to provoke her, "I was just meeting with an old friend."

"And this old friend, are they who you were with last night?" Her tone was getting dangerous, confusing Gabriel further.

"Yes, we spent the day together," Gabriel tilted his head slightly, something he had unconsciously picked up from Castiel, "Why?"

"You forgot. You never forget." If Gabriel didn't know better he would have thought that she was disappointed.

"Forgot what?" Gabriel was now itching to get out of there, practically bouncing on his toes.

"First it was Friday, we had a dinner date. Then Saturday you blew me off, not answering my calls or listening to my messages. We had planned to go to the art showing for months now, and you simple forgot. Then yesterday, how hard is it to remember something that we have been doing for years now? Is it too much to ask for you to come for dinner with me at the same restaurant at the same time, at the same table? Are you getting tired of me? Is this your way of blowing me off without actually breaking up with me? Because you can save it Gabriel, we're done." And with that Kali left Gabriel's office, leaving him stunned in his doorway.

Shaking his head Gabriel left his office, trying to figure out what just happened. There was one thing that he knew; he needed a drink, bad.


	11. A Cup of Rye

**A/N: Well, my bastard computer's being a bitch again. The Wifi is connecting but won't load anything so this is being loaded from another computer. **

**Anyway, enough of my whining, please, enjoy the Destiel I decided to add.**

* * *

Dean was heading home from work, his back killing him from a particularly hard day of lifting boxes of parts in the storeroom. A new shipment had come in and Lee was nowhere to be seen so Dean had to do it all by himself, cutting into his time and projects. He had to stay an extra two hours later than his usual shift, which was midnight to eight in the morning. Working at a machine shop that was open twenty-four seven was Hell, plain and simple. The only thing that he had to look forward to was the fact that Castiel would still be home. He had switched to the graveyard shift at the hospital when he had heard that Dean would be working nights. Just thinking about Castiel made Dean smile, he was so proud when he had graduated, standing up and yelling when he had walked across the stage and took his medical degree.

Dean was pulled out of his train of thought when Justin Timberlake's _Sexy Back_ started playing from his pocket. Dean practically clawed the phone out his jeans, answering it in record speed. He made a mental note not to let Cas around his phone alone anymore, the trickster part of Gabriel rubbed off on him and frankly, Cas' tricks were not particularly funny.

"Winchester." Dean looked around quickly, making sure that there wasn't anyone who knew him around.

"I'll take you up on the beer now." Dean didn't have to ask to know that it was Gabriel.

"It's ten o'clock in the morning." Dean was glancing up and down the road before running across, dodging cars as they sped by.

"It's five o'clock some where." The lack of banter told Dean that there was something wrong; Gabriel would never let Dean sass him without a retort.

"Fine. Cas and I will meet you at the Roadhouse in twenty." Dean shut the phone, knowing that Gabriel would argue and want to go to one of the city bars, ones that Dean swore were clubs under the disguise of being bars. The Roadhouse was a diamond in the rough according to Dean, hidden in the depths of the city where most people wouldn't look.

Dean arrived at his and Castiel's apartment in two minutes, placing his coat on the hook behind the door before rolling over the back of their couch to hit it with a contented sigh.

"Dean, how many times do I need to tell you that if you continue to do that you will ruin the furniture?" Castiel was walking towards Dean from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his scrubs that he hadn't changed out of yet.

Dean grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him down on top of him, placing a kiss of his lips before saying, "One more time. Maybe you should punish me, help me remember."

Castiel chuckled, pulling on Dean's lower lip with his teeth before responding, "It'll have to wait. Gabriel called, said to meet him at the Roadhouse." Castiel stood up, walking down the hallway to their room, "We need to be there in twenty minutes."

Castiel disappeared into the room, Dean leaning his head back on the couch and groaning, cockblocked again by Gabriel. The dude wasn't even around and he was still toying with Dean. He perked up at the sound of Castiel's voice again, seeing his fiancé poking his head out into the hallway, "It only takes five minutes to get there Dean."

Dean could have sworn he broke the sound barrier as he sprinted to their room, Castiel laughing at his lover's enthusiasm.

* * *

Gabriel sat in the booth alone, his back to the door, a glass turning in his hands. He was in the corner of the establishment, hidden from anyone who didn't know where to look. Fortunately, Castiel and Dean did.

Castiel slid into the booth first, Dean following after him. Placing his arm on the back of the booth, Dean pulled Castiel into his side, looking at the miserable creature before him. "So what is it this time?"

Gabriel looked up at the two of them, his face turning bitter at the sight, "Would you two get a room? Seriously, no one wants to see that."

Dean put his arm down, scooting over a fraction as Castiel said, "So it has to do with Kali."

Gabriel scowled, looking back down at the cup. That was response enough for Castiel, so he continued, "What happened?"

Gabriel paused, not sure how much he should say, "She broke up with me."

Dean let out a laugh, cut short by Castiel's glare, "What's the big deal? You two break up all the time."

"The big deal Winchester, is that I think I might stay broken up with her." Both Castiel's and Dean's head snapped around to look at Gabriel, jaws hanging just a fraction open.

Dean was the first one to react, slightly disbelieving, "But, I thought she was like, your soul mate or whatever."

"That's before he came back." Gabriel was looking sheepishly back down at his glass again, the words whispered out of his mouth.

Castiel spoke softly, ducking his head, trying to catch a glimpse of Gabriel's face, "Who's back Gabriel?"

Gabriel lifted his head and his rye, taking a long drag before answering with a bit of reluctance, "Sam."

Castiel tilted his head, "But you said that he was imaginary."

Dean looked in between the two of them, confusion written all over his face, "Okay I'm completely lost. Who's Sam?"

Castiel turned to Dean, he was the only person that Gabriel had ever told about Sam, "Sam was Gabriel's imaginary friend when he was young. You could say he was his best friend." Turning back to Gabriel he continued, "But why would he return now?"

"I don't know. That's the problem, he's just going to disappear again, so why even come back?" Gabriel was avoiding making eye contact with Castiel or Dean, choosing instead to look at a spot on the wall just between both of their heads.

"You love him, don't you?" Dean was leaning forward on the table, his elbows supporting his weight. Gabriel didn't answer, instead deciding to take another drink from his nearly empty cup, "You're in love with an imaginary person? Oh that's rich."

Gabriel glared at Dean, the tumbler slamming down on the table, "He's not imaginary."

Dean turned to Castiel, "But you just said-"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "He's an imaginary friend, but he's real."

Both Dean's and Castiel's faces were blank, neither of them understanding what Gabriel had just said. With a sigh Gabriel explained, "Sam is an imaginary friend, he takes care of children up to the age of eight and then moves on to another child as soon as they hit their ninth birthday. That was the last time that I saw Sam until now. Apparently, according to him at least, they never see their child again, until me."

"So what, you're special or something?" Dean was trying his hardest not to be skeptical, but what Gabriel was saying just couldn't be true.

"Do I look like I know?" Gabriel was glaring again, Dean backing off at the look.

"Gabriel, it's just hard to believe what you are saying. Perhaps if we saw Sam it would be easier to believe." Castiel was trying to defuse the bomb that was Gabriel, something he had a lot of practice doing.

"Fine." Gabriel pulled out his phone, glad that he had asked for Sam's number.

The phone rang five times before Sam's voice came out of the earpiece, "Hello?"

"Hi Gigantor. It's Gabriel." Gabriel instantly brightened, ignoring Dean's smirk across the booth.

"What's up?" Gabriel could hear voices in the background, which he found odd since Sam didn't have a television that he knew of.

"I was wondering if you could stop by a bar called The Roadhouse, my friends don't believe you're real." Gabriel smirked right back at Dean, which earned him the classy response of Dean flipping him the bird. Castiel just rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"Sure, I'll be there in a couple of minutes. See you then." Gabriel was smiling as he hung up the phone, his mood already lifting.

The three of them made small talk while waiting for Sam show up, mostly about their jobs and the wedding planning that both Castiel and Dean were avoiding. The only reason that they were having a ceremony was for their families. If either of them had their way they would have been hitched in Las Vegas a long time ago.

Their conversation was cut short when Dean looked up, noticing the man who had just walked into the bar, "Holy shit! Look at the size of that guy!"

Castiel looked up and Gabriel turned around, smiling when he saw Sam glancing around the general area. Waving at him Gabriel called, "Sam! Over here!"

Sam walked over as Dean leaned forward, whispering, "That's Sam?" Gabriel nodded as Dean moved back into an upright position, "He's fucking massive!"

Gabriel stood when Sam had made it to their booth, motioning to Dean and Castiel as he said, "Sam, this is Dean and Castiel. Guys, Sam."

Sam slid into the booth, reaching across the table to shake both of their hands, "Nice to meet you."

Dean just stared, Castiel replying, "Likewise."

"So, you're imaginary huh?" Dean was sizing Sam up, his cocky attitude coming back.

Gabriel slid into the booth beside Sam, Sam shifting uncomfortably as he answered, "Uh, yeah. I guess Gabriel told you about that."

"What does that entail?" Sam was a bit unnerved by Castiel's gaze. He figured that it was something that you got use to eventually.

"Well, I am assigned a child to love and care for until their ninth birthday. After that I am given a new child and the cycle continues." Sam shifted again, uncomfortable with three pairs of eyes one him, "It's kind of straight forward."

"So why are you here? Gabriel is a grown man." Dean snorted at that, earning a sideways look from Castiel.

"That is what I am trying to figure out. To tell the truth, this has never happened before. I'm walking blind." Sam shrugged, trying to make it seem like less of a problem than it was.

Dean and Castiel left it at that, sure that if Sam had anything else that they needed to know he would inform them in time. For the next few hours they made small talk, getting to know each other through stories and the odd question or two. They found out that Sam had been around since the Mesopotamian period, Castiel becoming very interested in that. He spoke a multitude of languages, but only twenty of them fluently; English (British, American and Canadian if anyone counted like that), Latin, French, German, Spanish, Russian, Hebrew, Greek, Celtic, Portuguese (which Gabriel didn't think counted), Mandarin, Cantonese, Japanese, Korean, Malay, Turkish, Farsi, Danish, Norwegian, and a language consisting of mainly clicks and grunts. After a few drinks he also admitted that he spoke Klingon, Elvin and Dwarfish, which Dean was ecstatic about.

Sam was getting up to get the next round of dinking, pushing Gabriel out of his way so he could get out of the booth, when Gabriel chuckled. "Who's the lucky girl Sam?"

"What?" Sam paused, turning back to the booth, looking down at Gabriel.

Gabriel pointed at his neck, a smile playing across his face, "Do I know her? Was it Jessica? Sam you sly dog!" That last sentence was accompanied by a nudge from Gabriel's elbow. No one could tell that Gabriel was screaming on the inside.

Sam pulled his collar down a fraction and saw what Gabriel was talking about. There was a bruise crawling up from his shoulder to his neck from where Jake came awfully close to pulling off a cheap shot. "Oh that. No, that's from my sparing partner."

"Is that a new term for sex?" Castiel looked at Sam for confirmation, his head tilted.

Sam blushed, shaking his head, "No, it's a boxing term. I was fighting another guy and he got a shot in. Guess I didn't see it before." That was a lie; he had never bruised before so there was no reason for Sam to even think about covering up a bruise so people didn't see.

"You sure Sammy? Cause that looks awfully hickey-shaped to me." Dean was cocky, leaning back in the booth and putting his arm back around Castiel.

"It's Sam. And I would know if it was hickey or not." Sam wasn't actually annoyed with Dean, he liked the guy, he just sounded like it.

Dean just smiled wider and winked, "Sure thing Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked to the bar, not seeing the sigh of relief that Gabriel let out. When Sam came back Dean looked at his watch, a look of surprise crossing his face. "Shit, it's almost two. Sorry guys but I gotta go. Bobby's expecting me if a few hours and I need to sleep."

As Dean got out of the booth Castiel followed saying, "I must leave also. I am taking a double shift at the hospital tonight and I need my rest."

Gabriel scoffed at that, muttering into his glass something that soundly very similar to 'Sleeping, right.'

Dean raised an eyebrow at that, sending Gabriel a pointed look, "What did you say?"

Gabriel put his hands up, trying to look as harmless as possible, "Nothing. I'm as pure as the driven snow."

Dean shook his head as he put an arm around Castiel and left the bar, Castiel leaning into his touch. Both Sam and Gabriel watched as they left, Sam taking their spot across from Gabriel, both turning back to their drinks at the same time.

"How long have they been together?" Sam fiddled with his beer before taking a drink, looking to Gabriel for the answer.

"About eight years now, but you would think it would be longer with the way they act around each other. I swear, they put old married couples to shame." Gabriel was a bit bitter, but it wasn't his fault he was jealous. It was a perfectly normal human reaction.

"Really eight years? And they still act like, well, that?" Sam was surprised; he hadn't seen many couples now a days remain so touchy after that long.

Gabriel laughed, making Sam's stomach turn and heat pool in his gut. "You thought that was bad? That was toned down; they were barely touching each other. Usually Dean is trying to jerk Castiel off without me noticing. They have yet to do so." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at that, smiling just a bit.

"So you are telling me that the level of eye fucking that I just witnessed is below average?" Sam was shocked. The two men had been making Sam uncomfortable after five minutes, which resulted in him trying desperately to take their attention from each other just to put the heat between them on pause for maybe a moment.

"I'm pretty sure they mentally fuck each other telepathically at work. It's impressive." Sam laughed at that, Gabriel melting at the sound, the baritone of Sam's voice sending shivers down his spine.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, just staring at each other before Gabriel's phone went off. With a huff Gabriel pulled it out of his jean's pocket. His face dropped when he saw that it was from Michael, they had made a decision about which company they were going with.

"Sorry Sam, but duty calls." Gabriel took his glass in his hands, downing the last bit of rye that he had. Slipping out of the booth Gabriel put a fifty on the table and went out the doors, but not without casting one last longing glance at Sam before he disappeared from his sight.


	12. You need to Go

**A/N: My computer's still continuing to be a whiney bitch, not connecting to the internet, then connecting. It's annoying.** **Enough about me, on with what you really care about.**

* * *

During the time that Gabriel was at the bar he had consumed just enough alcohol to make him slightly tipsy, but not enough to make it noticeable. His face was slightly flushed and his head hurt, but other than that he was fine, well, at least he thought so.

Gabriel made it back to his office by two thirty, walking through the buildings main doors past Baldur, who gave a disappointed look that Gabriel ignored, and into his office. Gabriel went straight to his desk, pulling open his desk drawer and taking the otter out. Placing it on his desk he smiled, knowing that was where it belonged. He then went to the main entrance, knowing that Baldur would be sitting behind the front desk like always. Except when Gabriel got there he wasn't, there was no one there. Gabriel looked around, not really expecting Baldur to pop out of the shadows yelling 'surprise!', but it was a better option than him missing.

Gabriel started roaming the first floor, looking in doors and offices to see if his wayward assistant was there. Gabriel wouldn't have been bothered if it was anyone else, but this was Baldur. The only time he had missed work was because he was in a coma in the emergency ward. Stupid bastard said he was fine when he went into work that day. He ended up passing out three hours in and didn't wake up for two days. Gabriel had to force him, look up 'handcuff to bed', to rest for a couple days before coming back in.

Gabriel ended up finding Baldur in the broom cupboard. And he wasn't alone.

"You BITCH!" Gabriel was standing in the doorway, mouth handing open and eyes blazing.

Kali had the decency to untangle herself from Baldur before addressing Gabriel, "Well hello to you to."

Baldur was straightening his shirt as Kali ran her hands down her pristine clothing, no emotion showing on her face. Gabriel looked between the two of them several times before saying, "Well?"

Kali looked at him, her face calm, "Well what Gabriel? Speak."

"How long has this been happening?" Gabriel motioned to Baldur who was refusing to meet his eyes.

Kali crossed he arms and put all her weight on her one leg, cocking her hip as she answered, "About five months now."

Gabriel nearly exploded, his voice getting dangerously low, "You dare to accuse me of cheating when you've been fucking Baldur behind my back?" Gabriel looked at the man in question who was staring at a very interesting bottle of carpet cleaner, "Really? Baldur?"

Kali pushed past Gabriel and into the entrance, not a single stride broken, "He's reliable."

Gabriel stormed after her, appalled at what was happening right before him, "A reliable fuck? A boy-toy you can go to when ever you need to scratch your itch, slut?"

Kali turned on Gabriel, slapping him with a resounding snap, "I went to him because you are nothing, a spineless, dickless, weak excuse for a man. The only reason I was with you was because you were the CEO of a company and you're not even that anymore. Your Daddy," the word was dripping with venom, "took that away from you."

Gabriel was practically shaking now, his control shot as he swung at Kali, his fist hitting her square in the jaw. She stumbled back a few feet, Gabriel shaking his hand out to rid it of the throbbing pain he was experiencing. "You gold digging WHORE!" Gabriel roared, moving to have a go at Kali again.

His arms were suddenly grabbed from behind, pinning them to his sides as he struggled in his captors grip. Gabriel snarled as he pulled forward, his feet pulling against the ground but getting no real traction. He took a few breaths before stopping, his breathes coming in gasps, his headache throbbing behind his eyes.

The situation was tense, neither party moving until Baldur took a step into the room, having watched the events from a safe distance, straightening his tie as he said to whomever was behind Gabriel, "Restrain your bitch next time."

The hands were off of Gabriel instantly, the figure that was behind him marching straight up to Baldur and landing a fist in his gut. Baldur bent over with the force of the blow, emptying the contents of his stomach involuntarily. Another fist caught him on his jaw, splitting his lip and breaking the capillaries beneath his skin. The man took Baldur's chin in his hand, hissing into his face, "Insult Gabriel again and it will be the last thing you ever do. Do you understand me you piece of filth?"

Baldur nodded, the man pushing his face away from him with a disgusted huff. It was when he turned to go back to Gabriel that he realized that it was Sam. Sam put his hands on Gabriel's shoulders, tilting his face to look up at him, "Are you alright?"

Gabriel nodded, relief flooding Sam's face. Sam took a step back, giving Gabriel a full view of Kali and Baldur, Kali with a hand to her jaw, Baldur trying to get back to his feet.

"Get out." Gabriel's voice was strained, spoken through clenched teeth. When neither of them moved Gabriel growled, "Get out of my building and never show your faces again unless you want to be arrested for trespassing."

Kali raised her head, eyes burning holes into Gabriel as she walked out, Baldur stumbling after her. Once they were out of the door Gabriel looked around, noticing that he had an audience. His father and Michael were standing in the hallway having seen the entire episode.

Neither spoke, Michael stunned, Chuck's brow drawn together in contemplation. It was when his father's eyes raised and connected with Gabriel's that the anger dissipated into shame. Gabriel held his gaze though because he knew that he was right, he wasn't going to defend his actions to his father.

"Gabriel," Chuck's voice was calm and soft, not more than a whisper, "I think you need to take a vacation."

Gabriel continued the connection that he had with his father, not breaking his gaze for a moment, "Sure thing Father." Gabriel spat out the word, turned on his heel, and left. He pushed the doors open with both hands, a dramatic flourish that Gabriel deemed necessary. He walked into the pouring rain and away from his father without a second thought.

He was half way down the block before Sam caught up with him, calling his name the entire time. He only stopped when Sam put a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face him, his eyes full of concern, "Gabriel, talk to me."

Gabriel looked up at Sam, the moose of a man completely dry under his umbrella, his shaggy hair falling into his face to make the puppy-eyes he was giving all the more deadly. Gabriel looked him up and down one more time before he said grimly, "Where'd you get the umbrella? You pull it out of your ass?"

Gabriel turned to continue walking down the street but Sam's hand didn't let him get that far, forcing him to look at him again, "Gabriel stop. Please. Just talk to me, don't box this up anymore. Let me help."

Sam had just blown the lid off a very dangerous volcano, "No one loves me!" Gabriel's outburst caught Sam by surprise, his eyebrows rising, his mouth dropping open. "Everyone who should have loved me has abandoned me, tossed me to the side and left me there, the truth finally revealing itself. My mother died leaving me to a father who couldn't look at me and two brothers who couldn't give a shit about me, one of whom gets his daily kicks by telling me I am inferior, that I scare people away. I give my heart to a woman who only wants me for my money, just another notch in her pole. And then there's you Sam. The only person that I have ever truly loved, the single most important thing in my life and you leave me only to come back and make me fall in love all over again. I hoped, dreamed, that you would love me back but you are only going to leave, again. Break my heart as you did nineteen years ago and never look back, because I was your favorite kid and nothing more than that. I was someone who stuck in your brain and for some odd reason you saw again before disappearing. Which is exactly what you are going to do, move on to the next child, this time together becoming nothing more than a nice memory to look back on every once and a while." Gabriel paused for a moment, his body a breath away from Sam. He looked down for a moment, his voice barely a whisper, "No ones even said 'I love you' to me," Gabriel head snapped back up, his eyes narrow slits, "If you want to help me Sam, get out of my life. Let me move on, find someone who will love me, grow old with me. Do that and then we'll talk."

Gabriel snatched the umbrella from Sam's hands and marched down the sidewalk away from Sam who was a stunned for a moment, watching the smaller man slowly disappear before him.

"I love you Gabe." Those four words made Gabriel freeze, his heart stopping in his chest. He turned to see Sam standing with his shoulder hunched, hands shoved into his pockets and head hanging. He slowly looked up, the truth radiating from his face.

Gabriel was suddenly before Sam again, his hands gripping the front of his jacket as he stood on his tiptoes, pulling Sam down to his level before kissing him hard and desperate. It took a moment for Sam to respond, taking his hands out of his pockets and placing them on Gabriel's hips, pulling the shorter man as close to him as possible. He bent down farther, letting Gabriel put his feet back down on the ground securely before tilting his head, changing the angle and deepening the kiss, sucking on Gabriel's upper lip before running his tongue over his teeth.

He felt a shudder run through Gabriel as the other man groaned, opening his mouth for Sam, giving him the permission that Sam didn't know he ask for. Sam thrust his tongue into Gabriel's mouth, gliding it across the roof of his mouth before receiving the same treatment from Gabriel. Their tongues twisted together before Sam let Gabriel in, the younger man taking control instantly.

It was Sam's turn to groan when Gabriel ground into his thigh before proceeding to fuck him with his tongue. They only split apart for the air that Gabriel needed, his mind growing hazy due to the lack of air, alcohol, and arousal. Gabriel looked up into Sam's eyes, the warm hazel almost gone as he gazed back.

Gabriel pulled away a few seconds later, unsure as to why he did so. His hands let go of the death grip they retained on Sam's jacket, trying to pat it back into it's original shape. Sam didn't realize that his hands had slid under Gabriel's shirt and pant line until he had to remove them, pulling them out with reluctance.

Neither of them said anything, Sam instead holding out his arm to Gabriel, which he took, walking back to Gabriel's apartment in complete and perfect silence, needing nothing more than the knowledge the other was there.

When they got to the main entrance to Gabriel's apartment, Sam ducked his head down, giving Gabriel's hand a kiss. He placed the cell phone that Gabriel had left on the booth table into his hand, the reason he had gone to Gabriel's work in the first place, before walking down the steps to the sidewalk. Gabriel watched for a second before calling out, "Sam! You're not going to leave again are you?"

Sam turned back to the shorter man, thinking before he said, "I'll see you tomorrow Gabriel. I- I miss you already."


	13. Let's Run Away Together

**A/N: Wow, I am really sorry about the wait. I just got my computer back and hit the biggest writers block I've ever had. So this is the product of that. It kinda sucks, sorry.**

* * *

Sam wasn't sure how Gabriel had been able to talk him into taking an eight-hour car ride to Niagara Falls with him, but there he was, sitting at the border with a patrolman asking if they were bringing anything illegal into the country. It might have had something to do with the fact that Gabriel had called him at two in the morning the night before, begging him to go on a trip with him. Yes, that was defiantly it. Sam thought it had been a dream when he answered the door the next day, surprised to see Gabriel standing there impatiently. Less than an hour later Sam was in a rental car beside Gabriel heading towards the Canadian border.

The trip ended up taking close to ten hours, making Sam less than happy when he crawled out of the car, his legs cramping the moment that they were stretched out. Sam ran his hands up and down his thighs, trying to get feeling back into his extremities. He looked around, taking in the multiple buildings that surrounded him, "Where are we?"

Gabriel smiled, shutting the door behind him, "It's called Lundy's Lane. Heads straight to everything that a tourist needs."

Sam shrugged, taking their bags out of the cars trunk and following Gabriel into the hotel that they had arrived at. They entered the hotel, greeted by a young girl behind the reception desk, no more than sixteen. Her eyes rose behind her glasses and a smile lit up her face as she saw the two men enter. "Hello, welcome to Niagara Falls. What can I do for you today?"

Gabriel walked up to the desk, a smile brightening his face, "We could like a room for a couple of nights."

The girl turned to the computer screen, typing in only what hotel workers know, "Certainly. Now would that be two twins or a queen?"

The girl looked up expectedly, raising an eyebrow when Gabriel didn't answer right away. He didn't want to presume anything and the question had caught him off guard. Gabriel didn't know what to say, worried about the consequences of either choice, his mind coming up with multiple scenarios, each one worst than the last.

"A queen," It was Sam that spoke, his attention brought back to the counter due to Gabriel's silence. The girl went back to her computer screen, Gabriel smiling like a kid in a candy shop.

"There you are, room 237. Enjoy your stay." The girl smiled at the pair of them, handing them their room keys. Sam took them, shrugging a bag over his shoulder and headed down the hall, Gabriel walking behind him to appreciate the view.

They went to their room in silence, Sam to tired to talk, Gabriel to busy thinking, his mind going crazy with all types of fantasies. Most of them included not sleeping or leaving the room for several days on end.

When they got to the room Sam slid the key into the reader, unlocking the door with a solid click. He held a hand out, placing it on Gabriel's chest and said simply, "Wait here."

Gabriel did as Sam said, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot in the hallway as Sam walked into the room, placing the bags on the floor and turning on the side table lamp. The light spread through the room, soft and yellow, deepening the reds and browns, making the gold shine. The space was homey, warm and comforting. Watching Sam move within the room made Gabriel think about what it would be like to see that everyday, to come home to Sam after a long day at work and just collapse into his arms.

Sam helped add to that fantasy as he walked back over to Gabriel, sliding his arm under Gabriel's legs and picking him up, carrying him bridal style into the room.

"Sam," Gabriel put his arms around the mans neck, clinging on tightly so he wouldn't fall, "What are you doing?"

"It's tradition isn't it? Carry the bride across the threshold?" Sam chuckled, heading over to the bed as Gabriel tightened his grip.

"And you haven't even bought me dinner yet," Gabriel smirked as Sam placed him on the bed, crawling over top of the shorter man. "What would Castiel and Dean say if they found out? Could you imagine the scandal Mr. Darcy?"

Sam bent down over Gabriel, placing a desperate kiss to his lips, "Has anyone told you that you talk to much?"

Gabriel grinned up at Sam, his eyes practically sparkling, "Every damn day." With that he gripped Sam around the waist and with a quick push traded places, Sam now on his back and Gabriel kneeling over top of him.

Sam raised his eyebrows, running his eyes up and down Gabriel, "Wow, you've been practicing?"

"Shut up Samsquatch." It was Gabriel's turn to shut up Sam this time, the taller man arching into the kiss, trying to get more contact from the body above him. Sam's hands came up, curling into Gabriel's hair and pulling slightly. Gabriel moaned, his head moving towards Sam's hand and hips moving down to grind against him. Sam caught Gabriel's bottom lip in his teeth, pulling him down with a smirk on his face.

Gabriel followed, letting himself be dragged down on to Sam. His hands slipped up Sam's shirt, tracing muscle, feeling goose bumps rise with each ghost of his fingers. Sam bucked up, nerves igniting with each touch, each caress from Gabriel, a gasp escaping his lips. Gabriel tugged on Sam's shirt, trying to get it over his head but refusing to give up Sam's mouth. The fraction of a second that it took was far to long, Gabriel attacking Sam with a vengeance once the disgraceful cloth was gone.

Sam's mouth wasn't nearly enough for Gabriel who moved slowly down Sam's neck to his chest, sucking on anything he could get his mouth on, tongue running over each bit of skin that he could see. Sam was a wreck by now, hands fisting the sheets underneath him, nonsense streaming from his mouth. Gabriel smiled as he licked a trail down the curve of Sam's abs, groaning the entire time.

The only reasons that Gabriel knew something was wrong was the fact that Sam all of a sudden became deathly quiet. Gabriel looked up, his expression dropping when he saw Sam, "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

Sam had fallen asleep, dead to the world has he took slow breaths, a small smile on his face. Gabriel groaned, dropping his head onto Sam's chest. He rolled off of the other man in a huff, glaring at him as he said, "You owe me big time Captain Narcolepsy."


	14. Rainbows and Giant Chocolate Bars

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys, this was supposed to go up yesterday but I got a bit distracted (Read in: Dog got hit on Sunday and I just got back from burying her in the woods). Read on, and do not fret, I'm fine.**

* * *

Sam awoke the next day feeling like he had been run over by a cement truck which then decided to replace his bones with a ton of concrete. His head was throbbing, each movement that he made sending a new wave of pain to his skull. Sam groaned, pushing his face further into the pillow below him, his eyes refusing to open. Sam couldn't tell how long he had passed out for but the room was full of light when he finally forced his eyes open, hissing against the sunlight. With a hefty sigh Sam flopped over, looking at the clock beside the bed; it read 9:32 in small red numbers. Sam draped an arm across his eyes, his head beating out a samba.

"Well it's about time." Sam looked up at the sound of Gabriel's voice, squinting to see the younger man. Gabriel was in the bathroom, his head poking out of the doorway with a toothbrush in his mouth.

Sam went back to staring at the ceiling, cringing against the sound of his voice, "How long was I out?"

The sound of running water stopped and Gabriel emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a pair of jeans, "I'd say around 35 hours, give or take."

Sam shot up, his misery long forgotten, " 35 HOURS?"

Gabriel shrugged, searching his luggage for a shirt; "I was going to call the hospital if you didn't wake up in a couple of hours," Sam just stared at him, his mind trying to figure out what happened while still remaining in disbelief that he slept for that long. Gabriel walked over to him, pulling his shirt over his head as he said, "Come on, we've got a lot to do today. You've got some sucking up to do."

Sam was confused at that statement, watching as Gabriel left the room, muttering something about a free breakfast buffet. The door closed, leaving Sam alone in the room. Throwing the blankets back Sam crawled out of the bed, his muscles sore from lack of use. Apparently sleeping for a whole day took something out of you.

Sam was in the middle of pulling on his jeans when he remembered, the memories from the night before, well, two nights before, came flooding back to him. He could remember entering the room and carrying Gabriel in. His body certainly remembered what happened after that; the flush spreading up his chest certainly spoke volumes. Sam smiled at the memory, but it faltered when it played out, turning into terror as he realized what happened. He had fallen asleep on Gabriel. He had fallen ASLEEP, on GABRIEL.

_Oh SHIT._

Sam practically ran out of the room, rushing down the hallway, subconsciously glad that he had the decency to put a shirt on. He found Gabriel in the hotel's restaurant contently eating what looked like a chocolate covered scone. Sam slid into the chair before him, spewing out an apology before he knew what he was doing, "Gabriel, I'm so sorry-"

Gabriel held up a hand, stopping Sam in his tracks, "It's okay Sammy, I forgive you."

Sam opened his mouth again, trying to explain, "I don't know what it was, all of a sudden I was hit with this sudden wave of exhaustion-"

This time Gabriel put a hand over Sam's mouth, Sam eyes startled as he looked at the other man leaning across the table, "Seriously Sam, it's history."

Sam searched Gabriel's eyes before he nodded, the younger man pulling his hand away from Sam's mouth with a satisfied smirk, "Good. So, I was thinking we could go to Clifton Hill; apparently it's the place to be or something like that. What you say?"

Sam nodded again, his response lighting up Gabriel's face, "Excellent!" He rubbed his hands together, an evil smile creeping across his face, a plan forming behind his eyes.

This worried Sam a bit, desperately wanting to know what was happening behind those auburn orbs. "Gabe…"

Gabriel turned to Sam, his smile light again, "Come on, let's get going." He slid of his chair, pushing it under the table before walking out, Sam hot on his trail.

"I really am sorry." Sam couldn't help it; he had to let Gabriel know, even if it meant getting down on his knees because he would be willing to do it.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, turning to Sam, "Don't worry about it Samsquatch. Besides, you're going to have a lot of opportunities to make it up to me," That smile was back, making Sam slightly worried about the rest of the day. Gabriel standing on his tiptoes and whispering in his ear, "Rip van Winkle", confirmed that.

Sam swallowed as he watched Gabriel walk out, a Cheshire grin plastered on his face. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Sam was gaping as he took in the sights around him, building after building shoved together, each one boasting on feat or the other, each promising an experience that you would never forget. Gabriel was pulling him down the hill, which Sam assumed was the reason for its name, brushing past the hundreds of tourists that lined its streets. There were restaurants, haunted houses, gift shops, and arcades. Hotels, information stands, and tourist attractions. Colors were exploding, signs flashing and music blaring. There were stores under others, stacked together to fit as much as possible. It was mind boggling and overwhelming, each attraction begging to be seen. Gabriel had to literally force Sam away from the Ripley's believe it or not building when he got a little to focused on the man falling from the roof over and over again. Then there was the mini golf course with flames shooting from the volcano. And the ice cream store, which Sam found he had the job of dragging Gabriel away. This repeated time and time again until they reached to bottom of the hill, and that was only one side.

Gabriel's eye lit up when he looked down the street, practically drooling as he took off. Sam looked to see where the man had gone. The moment that he saw the giant Hershey sign he knew he was in trouble. He entered the store, looking around to vast room with no sign of the man. Walking up to the raised level Sam found him, a groan leaving his mouth. Gabriel was practically humping one of the stands, his arms wrapped around it with a look of pure bliss on his face. "You've got to get me one Sammy, you just have to."

Sam circled the man and saw what he was talking about; silently cursing who ever thought it was a good idea to create a 10 lb chocolate bar. "Gabe… I don't know…"

Gabriel turned to Sam, his eyes flaring, "You owe me Sam. Or do I need to bring up your imitation of Onais?"

That was how Sam found himself carrying around a massive chocolate bar as Gabriel tugged him towards the hundreds of tons of water falling over an edge. Gabriel was like a child, climbing up onto the railing and leaning over, Sam coming up behind him and slipping an arm around him, making sure that Gabriel stayed where he was. Sam was pretty sure that if he fell Superman wasn't going to come sweeping out of the sky to save him this time.

A young girl walked up beside the two of them, leaning against the railing and looking out at the waterfall, "You should really come back and see them at night, it's worth it."

Sam turned to the girl, giving her a smile as he said, "Thanks, we'll do that."

The girl smiled back, pushing away from the railing as she replied, "Keep a good grip on your boyfriend, Superman hasn't been around since 1980."

Sam chuckled as she left, not even realizing that she had said exactly what he had thought, too preoccupied with making sure that Gabriel remained on dry land as the man in question was reaching out to see if he could touch a rainbow that remained just out of his reach.


	15. The Sweet Smell filled the Air

**A/N: Okay, a couple of things. In case you didn't notice, I changed the rating of this story from T to M due to the content of this chapter. If you came into this story not wanting to read smut, skip everything after the line break (not the one below this). The last paragraph is important to the rest of the story, so read that too.**

**I was told to add a warning about the chocolate kink, so there you go. There is a misuse (if you would like to think of it that way) of chocolate. You have been warned. **

**Oh, and please be nice if you choose to review. This is my first attempt at smut and I'm insecure. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam and Gabriel made a quick stop off at the hotel before they went back to the Falls to drop off the various items that Gabriel had accumulated through out the day. Aside from the massive chocolate bar Gabriel had gained an admirable sized bottle of chocolate syrup, a shirt stating 'Niagara Falls, eh?', a replica of an Oscar stating 'Best Drama Queen', and a Build-a-Bear that smelt of cookies.

The boys made it back to Clifton Hill before sun down though, the crowds thinning out as people slowly made their ways either to hotels or restaurants. Gabriel took the opportunity to drag Sam into one of the haunted houses on the hill begging while Sam adamantly refused to walk into a building titled 'Frankenstein's Haunted House'. He eventually was able to coerce Sam in after the exchange of several bribes and threats, the taller man acting like a child forced to do as their parents told them, sulking slightly as he and Gabriel entered the attraction.

It ended up that Sam enjoyed the experience far more than Gabriel did, the younger man screaming after the first five minutes. Sam couldn't help but laugh at the misery of Gabriel, his shrieks forcing the laughter from Sam's gut. It also helped that Gabriel kept clinging to Sam, getting closer and closer the farther they progressed. By the time they reached the exit Gabriel was nearly in Sam's arms, clinging to the taller man by all four appendages. Sam walked back out onto the street laughing while Gabriel was staring wide-eyed, gasping for breath. His eyes kept moving back and forth from one movement to the other, just waiting for something else to jump out at him.

"Oh come on Gabe, it wasn't even that scary," Sam looked down at Gabriel, who was still an additional limb that he had spontaneously grown in the last hour.

"Shut up Sam. One of my biggest fears happens to be plastic skeletons." Gabriel was glaring at Sam, slowly easing his fingernails out of the other man's arm.

"Really? Plastic skeletons?" Sam had heard a lot of strange phobias over the years, he was afraid of clowns after all, but plastic skeletons?

"Yeah, plastic skeletons. I was in college, it was Halloween, I was really drunk, and Dean thought he was funny. We're leaving it at that." Gabriel had both his feet on the ground by now and a full three inches between him and Sam.

Sam looked at Gabriel, trying to imagine what exactly someone could do to a Halloween decoration that would traumatize someone for life before he shook his head. No, he really didn't want to know, it was probably a bad idea. They walked back down towards the falls, the night growing darker with each step. Gabriel was still brooding and Sam was, against his will, still trying to figure out what the skeleton had done to Gabriel. That was the reason that Sam found himself running into Gabriel as he stopped in his tracks, looking at something to their right. Sam turned to see what Gabriel was gazing upon. There before them was a giant Ferris wheel, changing color slowly, going through the rainbow over and over again. Sam didn't need to look at Gabriel to know what he was thinking; it was exactly what Sam wanted too.

Taking Gabriel's hand in his own Sam walked towards the ticket booth, joy radiating off of the two of them. In the booth was a teenage boy, boredom carved onto his face. He clearly did not want to be there, his eyes rolling upwards as Sam neared the booth; the smile he put on was painful, making Sam want to cringe at the sight. Placing his free hand on the counter Sam put on a small smile, trying to seem friendly more than anything. "Two tickets please."

The boy nodded, turning to the computer for a second before sighing, "That'll be $25.28."

Sam handed the boy the money, exchanging it for the two tickets that the boy held out. The teen looked up again, his smile back as he said, "Enjoy your ride." Sam nodded and back away from the booth, the boy going back to leaning against the counter, bored out of his mind.

There was no line for the SkyWheel, Sam and Gabriel getting in the carriage right away. They sat facing the falls, the walls created entirely out of glass, giving them the ability to see in every direction. Both Sam and Gabriel were pressed up against the glass, hands framing their faces as they tried to get as close as they could. Sam was the first to pull away, his eyes taken from the buildings behind him to the falls before him, his jaw dropping as the lights suddenly came to life.

The falls became a giant light show, the lights behind the water igniting the water with a multitude of colors swirling back and forth, morphing and changing with the music that filled the carriage. Pale blues, pinks, and purples became deep reds and blues. Yellows flashed and greens jumped, all the while white threaded between them all. It was a dance, a flirtation of the rainbow, toying with the music that surrounded them. All the music slowed, the pastels emerged, calming and serine. As the music climbed, raising towards the crescendo the deeper colors came forth, each one thrumming with each instrument, pulsing with the beat. It was stunning.

The music finally came to a close, the lights slowly fading away until only white was left. It remained for a few moments before it too disappeared. Sam sat frozen for a moment, waiting for something, anything, to happen. He sat watching for about five minuets before the lights came back on, slowly morphing into each other, no longer tuned to music but a timer, each one staying for a few seconds before disappearing, giving way to the next.

Sam was finally able to pull himself away from the sight as the wheel began to turn, bringing them back to the ground. Sam and Gabriel both remained quiet, neither knowing what to say. They climbed out once they reached the ground, the doors sliding open before them. The rest of the night was spent in silence, the two men walking hand in hand as they made their way to the falls, the bright spot lights shinning beacons into the sky.

* * *

Gabriel opened the hotel door, Sam wrapping his arms around the other mans waist as he waited for the lock to pop open. Sam hummed contently in his ear, Gabriel easing back into Sam's check with a warm smile. There was nowhere in the world he would rather be than in Sam's arms, the circle becoming more like home than anything he had ever known before. The fleeting moment had to come to an end though as Gabriel swung the door open, Sam snaking his limbs back as Gabriel moved forward.

Gabriel turned in the doorway though, taking Sam's hands in both of his as he walked backwards into the room, heading towards the bed that they had occupied just that morning. He had a smirk on his face, one that promised nothing but mischief, "I believe I said something about you making up your case of extreme narcolepsy to me?"

Sam laughed, teasing Gabriel, "I thought I already did that, what else is that massive chunk of chocolate for?"

Gabriel sat down on the edge of the bed, tugging Sam down to his level, faces less than an inch apart, "That's just a part of the process. Why else do you think I made you get a giant bottle of chocolate syrup?"

Sam chuckled as Gabriel put a hand on the back of head, dragging him just that fraction closer to capture his mouth with his. Sam let go of Gabriel's other hand, crawling over the other man, Gabriel lying down as Sam slowly covered him. Gabriel's hand had made it back into Sam's hair; short tugs egging the other man on, begging him to move on. Sam deepened the kiss as he ran his hands over Gabriel's sides, catching his shirt and pulling it over his head.

Gabriel watched Sam as he removed his own shirt, eyes blown wide open, a ring of gold the only thing separating the white from the black. He barely contained the whine that became muffled behind his bitten lips as he watched Sam drag his pants and boxers down, lips following the fabric as it trailed down his legs. The denim got caught on his shoes, but not for long, Sam making quick work of tugging them off Gabriel's feet. Every motion that Sam made was smooth and thought through, soft and caring, and Gabriel was reveling in it.

Lips came in contact with his skin again; sucking deep bruises into his hips making Gabriel keen his head back and moan, hips stuttering to get more friction for the man who just wouldn't touch him. Gabriel's eyes were closed, each sensation magnified, nerves lighting up with each caress and whisper, shivers racking up and down his spine.

The pop of a bottle top made his eyes snap open again, head lifting to see what Sam was doing. The taller man was now kneeling at the end of the bed, straddling Gabriel as he licked a stripe of chocolate syrup from his finger, the sight going straight to Gabriel's groin. The purely pornographic noises didn't help either, Sam moaning as his finger went in and out of his mouth, Gabriel coming apart at the sight.

"Sam…" Gabriel wasn't sure if it was a plea or a command that had escaped his lips, and he didn't have the time to figure out before Sam was looking at him through his eye lashes, his brown eyes gone, replaced by the sheer lust that filled him. Sam smiled, finger hooking his bottom lip as he bit the tip, this time his eyes held mischief.

"What's the matter Gabe? Something you want?" Sam slipped the finger out of his mouth, circling it around the top of the bottle, his face a mask of innocence.

"You know what I want Sam," Gabriel shifted one the bed, spreading his legs wide in an open invitation to Sam. This got his attention and he froze, taking in the picture perfect of Gabriel, spread open and wanting him. Gabriel smirked, knowing that he had him, reveling in the power that he had over the other man.

Sam placed the bottle on the bed before standing up, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them off in one fluid motion. Sam kicked them off his feet along with his shoes and socks, climbing back over Gabriel and diving in for another kiss. Gabriel could taste the chocolate on Sam's lips, licking it off of his tongue as it slipped into his mouth. Sam pulled back though, Gabriel trying to follow him as he slipped down his body.

Sam put a hand on Gabriel's chest, forcing him back down as he reached for the bottle once again. Popping to top he turned the bottle upside down, pouring it over the smaller man, covering him in the sticky substance. Closing it once again, Sam bent down, tongue sweeping up in broad strokes towards Gabriel's neck. Gabriel's head slammed back down on the pillow, a groan echoing through his chest as his mind slowly clouded over, each sensation dulling his thoughts down and sending his senses soaring.

Sam's mouth left hot trails across his body, his skin tingling in its wake. Slowly he made his way downwards, mouthing at his belly before circling his bellybutton with his tongue. Gabriel lifted his head again at that, drinking in the sight of Sam's tongue circling his flesh over and over again, dipping it in slightly before pulling back out, locking his lips over his bellybutton and sucking. Gabriel shuddered, hands fisting the blankets beside him, hips snapping forwards, desperate for something, anything.

The bottle was snapping again, chocolate drizzling over Sam's fingers like the god's nectar itself, each string dripping onto the sheets below them, but neither man finding the mind to care. Sam rubbed the liquid between his fingers before reaching down, Gabriel gasping at the feel of Sam slowly pushing one digit into him.

Gabriel keened, pushing back trying to get Sam deeper, wanting that extra bit that he just wasn't getting. Another finger entered making Gabriel suck in a breath, not fully ready for the burn that came with it. His mind was quickly drawn away from the pain though as lips started sucking on the inside on his thighs, the tender flesh trembling at each touch.

Gabriel's mind didn't know what to do as each feeling came rushing in a thousand times stronger than ever before, endorphins clouding his mind and making it hard to think, the only words emerging were 'Sam' and 'More', his lips forming them before he even wished to say them. Gabriel felt the push of another finger, his body giving way to the intrusion, aching for more, needing just one thing, one thing to make the world go away.

"Sam, fuck me. Fuck me now." Gabriel was muttering now, his entire body thrumming with need and want, his body fucking back onto the fingers that were within him, the fourth spreading him even further, adding to the fire that roared inside him.

Sam drew back his fingers, licking a stripe up Gabriel's pulsing erection, sucking off the sweet liquid he found there before coating himself in syrup. Placing Gabriel's legs around him hips Sam lined himself up and thrust in, the moan tearing itself through Gabriel's lips egging him on, telling him to mark him, make Gabriel his, ruin him for anyone else. Sam pulled cautiously back, the slow drag making him groan. Sam thrust back into Gabriel, his tight heat bringing him that much closer to the edge, each movement threatening to toss him off.

Gabriel was completely gone now, a steady stream of nonsense flowing out of his mouth. His nerves were shot, a fire in his belly that refused to go out. Each snap of Sam's hips make him ignite, magnifying each sensation but not enough, never enough.

"Harder Sam, harder," Gabriel pushed back against Sam, reveling in the moan that came from the other man's chest. Sam's hand came to grip Gabriel's hips, tightening as he pounded into Gabriel, hitting that one spot over and over again.

Gabriel brought his hands up, bracing himself against the backboard and Sam rocked into him, finally giving Gabriel what he needed. Each slam of the bed against the wall, each thrust against his prostate had Gabriel crying, begging out for more. There just wasn't enough, each thrust, each sweet whisper of his name, every touch, every caress; it just wasn't enough for Gabriel.

Sam bent down over Gabriel, hips pistoning in and out of the man, sweat covering both of their bodies. He brought his lips close to Gabriel's ear and whispered, "I love you Gabriel."

Gabriel came with a cry, voice echoing through out the room, resonating through the entire floor. With one final thrust Sam buried himself in Gabriel, releasing into that hot cavern that surrounded him. His vision blacked out, body shaking with each pulse that erupted from within him leaving him nothing but putty.

Pulling out from Gabriel Sam flopped down on the bed, not caring about the mess that was currently covering him, Gabriel and the bed. He was glowing; mind at a complete stand still letting him just lay there in peace. Neither of the men said anything, each too tired to speak. Gabriel curled into Sam's side, one arm lacing around his waist, head resting against his chest. Sam brought an arm around his back, carding his fingers into his hair, placing a light kiss at the top of his skull.

"Well, I certainly think that you made up for your impromptu nap don't you?" Gabriel whispered sleepily into Sam's chest. Sam chuckled, not having the strength to do anything else.

Both men were about to doze off when Gabriel muttered, "I love you too Sam."

Sam looked down at the other man, his golden hair framing his face like a halo, his features peaceful and serine. A deep ball of guilt settled into Sam's gut making him sick. He pulled his eyes away, going back to staring at the ceiling, willing himself to fall asleep and fall into blissful unknowing for just a few hours. Maybe he could find peace tonight also.


	16. It all turns Sour

**A/N: I decided to post this as soon as I finished writing it so I could answer the questions that you asked me. You're all going to hate me after this chapter.**

**Warning, possible suicide triggers. They're mild, but I can't be too sure with this stuff.**

* * *

Sam turned over and looked at the clock beside the bed, the red numbers illuminating the room. It was a quarter past two in the morning; Sam untangling himself from Gabriel, making sure the other man was still sleeping beside him. Silently he slipped out of the bed, picking up his clothes and putting them back on, ignoring unpleasant stickiness that kept him from moving too much. Packing his bag, trying to make as little noise as possible and winching at the zipper, Sam moved around them room. Checking to make sure that he had everything Sam went to Gabriel, pressing a kiss to his head while whispering, "I'm so sorry, but there was nothing else I could do."

With tear escaping from the corner of his eye Sam left the room, shutting the door with a soft click.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

Sam had been trailing behind Gabriel a bit, watching him in the moonlight as they walked past the falls. They hadn't wanted to go back to the Hotel right away, the quiet of the night along with the background rush of the water was soothing, a perfect setting on a perfect night.

Gabriel turned and smiled at Sam, his eyes sparkling, "What's the matter old man? I moving to fast for you?"

Sam just grinned back, "Nah, I like the view from back here." A laugh burst from him when Gabriel started shaking his ass, making his hips swing dramatically with each step that he took.

"Sam."

Sam perked up, turning around to the voice that called out his name. The girl from earlier was behind him, waving him back and away from Gabriel. Taking one last look at Gabriel to see if he was safe or not Sam walked to the girl, curiosity getting the better of him. "Can I help you?"

The girl looked up at Sam and then to Gabriel and back. Now that Sam had a better look at her he would have placed the girl at about thirteen years but her eyes were older, far to old for a girl of her age. "You were looking for answers weren't you?"

Sam was startled for a moment, not really sure what the girl was talking about, "I'm not sure what you are asking me."

The girl sighed, "About you becoming human."

Sam was shocked, "Wait, you're a-"

"An imaginary friend, yes. The first one actually." The girl rushed, clearly anxious to move onto more important subjects, "There's something that you need to know."

When the girl didn't continue Sam pressed, "Yes? What is it?"

The girl looked around, motioning towards a bench, "You might want to sit for this."

Sam looked at the bench and back at the girl. She didn't seem to want to continue unless he was sitting so Sam did so, eager for the girl to speak. "This has only happened three times before, and never in this half of a millennia. I've been around since the dawn of time, taking care of Cain and Able themselves and have only the chance to witness it once, but stories do go around."

The girl paused again, seemingly lost in her own thoughts before shaking herself and continuing, "As I've said before, you're becoming human. Slowly but surely you will become mortal and die. I'm sure that you've seen symptoms of this process yes?"

Sam nodded, the previous night making far more sense now. "The problem is the reason that you are becoming mortal. It started when you met Gabriel again for the second time. That is an extreme rarity in the first place, let alone having the child still be in love with you." Her statement made Sam suck in a breath. She had said it so bluntly, so casual, but it made the world around Sam just that much brighter. Gabriel had never stopped loving him. "When Gabriel met you, you sealed his fate. There is a flaw in the system you might say. Imaginary friends are not meant to fall in love, when they do they become mortal, one of the humans that they take care of. This has happened many times through out history, two imaginary friends falling in love and living the rest of their lives out together."

"But you said-" Sam began protesting, the girl's stare shutting him up.

"Imaginary friends fall in love all the time, but never with another human. When we fall in love, we become mortal. But when humans fall in love with us, they die. It's a kind of fail-safe, an escape for the imaginary friend, making sure that they won't die. Gabriel is going to die Sam if you don't leave. You need to make sure that he forgets about you, make him hate you. But you need to go Sam. Run and run far, or Gabriel's death is going to be on your hands."

* * *

Gabriel awoke the next morning, warm and content. Reaching out Gabriel tried to grab at Sam. Fear struck his heart when he met nothing but air; the spot where Sam had fell asleep empty. Gabriel tried to tell himself that he just was in the bathroom, or went out for a moment. Climbing out of the bed Gabriel crossed the room. Seeing the bathroom empty and Sam's clothing missing Gabriel started to panic. His bag was gone and there was no note to be seen. Gabriel didn't even notice that he was hyperventilating until he was on the floor struggling to breathe, his body desperately needing oxygen. He was able to calm himself down enough to breath, arms and legs shaking uncontrollably. People might have said that he was over reacting, that Sam was simply packing the car up or went out to get them breakfast, but Gabriel knew. He just knew.

Taking several lung full's of air to steady the shaking in his hands Gabriel pulled out his phone, hitting the only number that he had programmed into his speed dial.

"Castiel."

Gabriel fought tooth and nail to keep his voice flat, trying to make sure that it wouldn't break, "Hey Cas, it's me. Umm, I know this isn't a good time, but could you come and get me?"

"Gabriel, what is wrong?"

It was the fact that Castiel just knew, that he could see past all his bullshit and see the real problem that Gabriel broke down. Tears streamed down his face, voice breaking as he sobbed into the phone, "Sam's gone Castiel."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment before he heard Castiel reply, "Hang on. Dean and I are coming."

"Thank you," Gabriel whispered into the phone. He hung up then, sliding up to the wall behind him and tucking his legs into his chest, hiding his face in his knees. He had to get out of there but he couldn't move, his body refusing to listen to him.

Castiel and Dean couldn't get there soon enough.

* * *

The ride back to New York was quiet, Castiel and Gabriel riding in the rental and Dean following them in the Impala. Gabriel had his head against the window, staring at the scenery outside the window but not seeing anything. He was numb, not really accepting the fact that Sam was gone.

They arrived at Gabriel's apartment, Gabriel refusing Castiel's offer of walking him to his door, snapping that he wasn't a child and could take care of himself. He made it up the stairs and into his apartment without realizing what he was doing. Dropping his bag in the hallway Gabriel made his way to his bedroom, hitting the bed without a care.

He lay there for about half an hour before the reality of his situation finally hit him. Sam had abandoned him. The man who claimed to love him walked out on him without even saying goodbye.

The realization hit Gabriel like a punch to the gut, his emotions flooding him. His stomach knotted and his heart seized, every inch of him burning and aching. Curling in on himself Gabriel became a ball, pulling a pillow under his head and soaking it with his tears. He cried under he ran out of tears and continued crying. He didn't care how long he had been there or how long he would stay there; Gabriel didn't care, he just wanted one thing. He screamed for it until his voice went, pleaded for it until he couldn't form the words anymore. He refused to sleep for fear that he would dream. He wouldn't move for fear he would kill himself. He wouldn't answer the phone for fear that someone would talk him out of it.

Sam had broken Gabriel and he was the only one who could save him. But Sam was gone and Gabriel knew it. He could hear Castiel's and Dean's voices in his head telling him that this wasn't his fault, that Sam was an idiot for leaving him. That Sam was the ass and that he shouldn't blame himself. But he couldn't help it. It was always his fault; he was the reason that people always left, Sam fixing that idea in his mind.

And no matter how many times he told himself that Sam never loved him he couldn't hate him. Gabriel could never do anything other than love Sam.

But Sam had taken Gabriel and pulled him apart, there was nothing left of him anymore.


	17. Gripping Tight and Tearing Deep

**A/N: I know why you all want the girl to be lying, but she's not. Everything she said was ****true. **

**Okay, more sad but just hold on a bit longer. The next chapter is going to be an odd mix of happy/sad so that's good right? Already have it half written so it'll be up soon.**

* * *

It had been three days.

For three days Gabriel refused to move from his bed, a still as a tombstone. The only thing that marked him as still alive was the rise and fall of his chest, shallow and silent. He would have stayed there longer if it weren't for Castiel and Dean. Dean had come pounding on his door, threatening to sic Castiel on him if he didn't open the damn door. Gabriel ignored him and after ten minuets he had left, the apartment once again being sucked into a dark void.

It was later that night, Gabriel had no idea when, that Dean came back, this time with Castiel in tow. The front door had burst open, Gabriel startled by the sudden noise. Heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway getting louder as they approached his room. The bedroom door burst open and Castiel marched straight to Gabriel's side, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of his bed.

Gabriel followed after him silently, confused as to what he was doing. Castiel threw open the bathroom door and tossed Gabriel in, coming up behind him and turning on the shower. Un-ceremonially stripping Gabriel down he pushed him in to the stream of water, ignoring Gabriel's protests. "Wash up, and do not come out until you are clean."

Castiel turned and walked out, leaving Gabriel alone once again. He could hear Dean and Castiel moving around in the kitchen, pots and pans shuffling, cupboards opening and closing. Gabriel sighed, slowly starting to relax under the hot water. The water helped ease away not only the tension that had stiffened his muscles and locked his bones, but it lightened his spirit, taking away some of the sorrow that had burrowed deep into his heart. Gabriel held his head under the water, letting it run over his face. He let himself feel, letting each emotion out slowly and carefully. He was beginning to cope, accepting his fate and dealing with it.

His mind had plagued him for the past three days, being alone with his thoughts had him going mad, each one becoming more toxic then the last. They ran circles, every time that Gabriel thought them made the idea more harmful. But when Castiel came, those thoughts started to change, the toxin being drawn out of them like poison from a wound. It mattered not how many people left him during his life, how many had abandoned him, Castiel and Dean would always be there for him, and that was all that mattered.

Gabriel emerged from the bathroom sometime later, the weight on his chest becoming lighter. Castiel had left a pile of clothes outside the bathroom door, which Gabriel had gratefully changed into. He hadn't realized how stiff his clothes had been until he had tried to put them back on. Wearing the old tee shirt and sweatpants Gabriel shuffled into the kitchen, the smell of cooking beef trailing towards him.

Dean was bent over the stove, fiddling with something on the burner. Castiel was at the table, shuffling plates and re-arranging glasses. Gabriel had never seen them so domestic before, and it brought the traces of a smile to his face. That was how Castiel saw him when he looked up, Gabriel's eyes finally showing a spark of light once again.

Castiel nodded towards the table, "Sit."

Gabriel pulled out a chair, sitting down cautiously. He watched as Castiel grabbed a few more items from the fridge, Dean piling burgers on a plate. Passing the plate to Castiel Dean bent to take a tray out of the oven, scooping the baked fries into a bowl and covering them in salt. Placing the bowl on the table Dean sat beside Castiel and across from Gabriel.

They ate in silence, Gabriel picking at his food. Castiel sent him a distasteful look though making Gabriel pick up his burger and take a huge bite to relinquish that glare. Once the food was in his mouth Gabriel's hunger hit him hard. He polished off the burger in record time before starting on a second one. After he finished that he started with the fries, piling a mountain of mayo on the side of his plate and dipping each on in before shoving them into his mouth. Castiel chuckled at his enthusiasm while Dean watched in horror and slight disgust. That didn't stop him from eating though; he still managed a burger and all his fries, pointedly covering them in ketchup before eating them.

Between the three of them, they were able to eat everything on the table. Gabriel felt the hole inside him greatly lessen, becoming more of a nagging at the back of his mind than anything else. He helped Dean and Castiel clean up, making small talk as they washed the dishes and put them away. Saying his final thanks Gabriel shoved Castiel and Dean out of his apartment, promising to call them if he needed to and that he wouldn't shut himself away again.

It was when he was alone again that Gabriel knew that he was finally fine. He really was okay.

A week later he was back at work, several people giving him their condolences and saying that they were sorry. Gabriel took each one with a smile, saying that he was okay. Most people accepted that but there were those who were doubtful, Balthazar mostly. They were not the closest of people, but after dating Lucifer for three years Balthazar was very attune to the emotions of Shurely men. He left with a raised eyebrow, not pushing the subject any further.

Gabriel walked into his office, the ticking of his clock the only noise to be heard. A sad smile crossed his face when he saw the otter still sitting on his desk. He decided to leave it there, the memory too sweet to take away. That's how it was now, each memory that Gabriel had of Sam he clung too. Wanting to remember each moment that they had with each other, no matter how bittersweet they were.

Gabriel sat in his desk chair, taking a deep breath before starting in on the pile of papers on his desk. He fell back into his old routine easily, his old habits coming to the surface. It was then that Gabriel thought that he was going to be all right.

* * *

Sam was a wreck.

No matter what he did or where he went, he couldn't stop the nagging guilt that ate away at him. The girl had come back once he left, softly telling him that he had done the right thing, that Gabriel would be fine now that he was gone. Sam had sent her away; hot burning tears streaming down his face.

He thought that he would be able to deal with this separation, that he could live with the knowledge that Gabriel would be okay now, that Sam had saved his life. But it was Sam who couldn't deal with the pain. He kept telling himself that it wasn't selfish, that he needed to think of Gabriel. Gabriel deserved someone that he could be with that wouldn't end up killing him, someone that would love him for the rest of his days, until he was old and wrinkly.

But Sam couldn't stop wanting to be that person. He wanted to be the person to live with Gabriel, to hold him in his arms whenever he came home from a long day at work, the one to kiss him at night, the one to whisper his love to him. He longed to be with him, even if that meant that Gabriel would die. Everyone dies, that's what people do, so why can't Sam spend as much time as he could with Gabriel? Take each second as they came, live whatever life Gabriel had left and make the most of it?

Sam had pushed those thoughts out of his mind as soon as they emerged. Gabriel deserved more than that and Sam couldn't live knowing that he was the reason that his love had died. Gabriel would be dead and Sam wouldn't be fully mortal, unable to die. He would live the rest of his life knowing that he killed him, unable to join Gabriel in death.

There was no light at the end of this tunnel.

* * *

Gabriel was walking home on Friday, glad that the weekend had finally come. His week had been full of catching up and meeting after meeting. His father had finally decided to give him more control over his project but not quite giving him the reigns yet. Gabriel still had to prove himself.

While walking down the road Gabriel absent-mindedly rubbed at his chest, grimacing at the ache that resounded there. It had been bugging him all week but Gabriel paid no mind to it, certain that the pain would disappear in time. Today it had climbed into his arm and neck, making Gabriel uncomfortable all day. He decided to make an appointment with his doctor when he got home to find out what was going on.

He was in the middle of the sidewalk when he started sweating, his head growing light and his chest constricting, making it difficult to breath. Pulling at his tie Gabriel tried to open up his airway, each breath becoming more and more difficult to take. The pain in his chest grew, his attention finally brought to his heart. It felt like someone had stuck their hand into his chest and started squeezing, each beat sending bursts of pain through his body.

Gabriel sank to his hands and knees, trying desperately to breathe. People started to notice him, sending him concerned looks but none stopping. Gabriel's vision was starting to black out before a man finally knelt down beside him, asking what was wrong. Gabriel managed to gasp out 'heart attack' before the darkness consumed him.

* * *

Sam's head snapped up, a deep sense of dread filling his body. There was something wrong; he just knew it, every fiber in his body screaming to go to Gabriel. Standing up from the park bench that he was sitting on Sam ran to Gabriel's apartment, having never left the city. When he got there he pounded at the door, calling out for Gabriel in a wild panic. When he got no answer he went as fast as he could to Gabriel's work, hoping that the man was just working late.

Bursting through the doors Sam called Gabriel's name, praying that the other man could hear him. He sprinted for Gabriel's office, throwing the door open and seeing it completely empty except for the otter sitting on the corner of his desk. Sam stood panting in the hallway, unsure as what to do next. This fraction of a moment was all Balthazar needed to come up behind Sam and tap him on the shoulder.

Sam turned around startled, his heart beating far faster than it ever should have. The blonde man before him spoke, "Are you Sam?"

Sam nodded, his mouth unable to form words at the moment. The blonde haired man seemed solemn, his words soft, "He's not here. He was taken to the hospital about five minutes ago. He had a heart attack."


	18. A Heart for A Heart

**A/N: Alright folks, here it is, the second to last chapter. **

**No need to fear, I found a loophole and I clung to it.**

* * *

Sam's world fell apart underneath him, his knees giving out and he collapsed to the floor. Balthazar rushed to his side, helping the other man to his feet, offering to take him to the hospital where Gabriel was. Balthazar was going anyway, Lucifer wanted to be with his brother. Sam nodded, letting the other man help him out of the building and into a luxury vehicle. There was another blonde in the drivers seat but Sam paid no attention to him, his need to be beside Gabriel pushing every other thought from his mind.

They arrived at the hospital in less than ten minutes, Sam climbing out of the car before it even stopped. He rushed into the reception, asking the nurse in a flourish of words where Gabriel was. He was directed to the intensive care unit, thanking the nurse before dashing down the hall. Lucifer and Balthazar saw him make a break away and followed him, running to keep up with the other man.

When Sam got to Gabriel's room he froze outside the door, unable to bring himself those few feet through the door. Lucifer and Balthazar had caught up by now, standing behind the taller man. They caught each other's eye, nodding at each other before placing their hands on Sam's shoulder. Sam didn't have time to realize what the men were doing before he was being shoved into the room.

They were not the only people in the room, Chuck and Michael both at Gabriel's bedside. Michael was staring at his brother, seeming to calculate why his brother was here, and trying to remain emotionally unattached from the situation around him but failing miserably. Chuck was the exact opposite, his form bent over in one of the hospital chairs, Gabriel's hand in his. Chuck was clutching onto it like a lifeline, unwilling to let go of his son. He looked traumatized, eyes glistening as he gazed upon his unconscious son.

Lucifer walked around Sam and to his father, placing a hand on his shoulder. The sight of all four Shurley's was enough to break the hardest of hearts. Sam shuffled awkwardly over to Gabriel; afraid to touch him for fear that this was real. That Gabriel actually did have a heart attack and that it wasn't some crazy messed up dream that he could wake up from.

Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Gabriel, the man sleeping peacefully below him. He was hooked up to a monitor; his heart beat resounding in the cramped room. "He's going to be okay right?" Sam looked up, hope in his eyes.

He didn't get an answer before the door opened, every waking eye looking at who was entering the room. The doctor was tall and gruff looking, a beard covering his face and light brown hair looking like it needed a trim. His coat said _Doctor Lafitte_ in black lettering. He was looking down at a clipboard in his hands, going between the pages before looking up, "Which one of you is Chuck Shurley?"

Chuck stood, raising his hand a bit while trying to maneuver around his sons and Balthazar, "I'm Chuck."

Benny put the clipboard at the end of the bed, taking a deep breath before starting, "Gabriel had a massive heart attack. We don't know why, his records show perfect health. We were able to get his heart started again, but it won't last long. 40% of the muscle composing his heart is dead and his heart will fail again. In these situations we usually can operate right away and place another heart into Gabriel, but he has type AB- blood and we don't have a match for him in this hospital. We cannot transfer him to another facility or have a heart shipped in, as we just don't have the time. I'm sorry to say, but there is nothing that we can do for your son."

The silence was deafening, not a soul saying anything. All eyes went to Gabriel, the beeping of the heart monitor taunting them.

"What if I gave him my heart?"

Everyone's heads snapped to Chuck who was still gazing at his son. His voice was stronger the second time he spoke, "What if I gave Gabriel my heart?"

"Father no-" Michael started protesting but was silenced when Chuck raised a hand.

"Michael, there is no point. I am the only one in this room with the same blood as Gabriel. There is no other option here." Chuck looked calm for the first time since Sam had met him, determined to save his son.

The doctor nodded, "If we exchanged your heart for his your son would survive."

Chuck nodded, his face set, "What do I need to do?"

The doctor motioned for Chuck to follow him, walking out of the room behind him, "First we need to double check your blood type and make sure that you are a match…" His voice trailed off as they walked down the hallway, Chuck looking at the floor the entire time.

It was silent for a moment before a voice echoed down the hall, "Sir, you can't go back there."

"Don't give me that shit. My friend is dying and I am going to see him." Dean's voice was low and growling, Sam imagining him pushing past orderly after orderly, Castiel trailing behind him.

"Sir, only family is allowed back there."

"I am his God-damn family!" The door opened again, Dean pushing into the room with Castiel shadowing him, closing the door on the nurse that was still protesting.

The room was getting incredibly cramped now, all six people circling Gabriel's bed. Dean pulled the charts off the end of Gabriel's bed and handed them to Castiel, Castiel reading through them, his expression growing grimmer as he read.

Dean watched his face, muttering, "That bad huh?"

Castiel nodded, "There's nothing they can do."

Dean was solemn, placing the clipboard back on the bed. There was no more to be said.

They took Gabriel away an hour later, preparing him for surgery. Michael had gone, unable to sit around while his Father and Gabriel could perish at any moment. Lucifer was sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room; Balthazar perched behind him on the back of the seat, his hand on his shoulders keeping him grounded, the other running through his hair. Sam was pacing back and forth, Castiel's eyes following Sam's path. Dean was sitting in the chair beside Castiel, staring out the window, his foot taping to a beat that only he could hear.

Time stretched on forever, each second becoming a minute, each minute becoming a year. Sam thought that he would go mad from waiting, every possible outcome running through his mind and becoming more and more ridiculous. When the nurse finally came out and said that they could see him Sam was imagining the operating room catching on fire.

They were told only two could go into the room at a time, Lucifer pushing Sam into the room first, saying that he was going to wait for Michael to get back before he went to see him. Sam walked in timidly, Gabriel turning to look at him groggily.

"Sam? Is that you?" Gabriel tilted his head and squinted, his mind foggy from all the morphine that was in his system.

"Hey Gabe." The smile that lit up Gabriel's face made Sam's stomach turn.

"I can't be dreaming… you're wearing to much clothing." Sam laughed at that, coming right up to the side of Gabriel's bed.

"How are you feeling?" He stroked one hand through Gabriel's hair causing the other man to sigh.

"Like I'm floating on cotton candy," Gabriel smiled again, giggling a bit.

Sam stroked Gabriel's hair one more time, searching Gabriel's face before speaking, "I'm sorry I left Gabriel." Gabriel looked up at him curiously, resembling a child, "I thought I was doing the right thing. You were going to die Gabriel if I didn't leave. You still are. I did nothing but sign your death warrant."

That's when Gabriel did that last thing Sam expected, he laughed. "What's so funny?"

Gabriel giggled again, "I died Sam." Sam gaped, his mouth opening and shutting a few times but no words came out Gabriel went wide eyed as he whispered, "I was dead for three minutes. You killed me."

That's when it clicked in Sam's mind. Gabriel had died, all humans die when they fall in love with an imaginary friend, just like Gabriel. But Gabriel had come back; he had been revived. The girl said that no human had fallen in love this half of a millennia, the technology wasn't around to bring the humans back. Gabriel was going to live and Sam was going to be human.

Sam couldn't help himself, crushing Gabriel into a hug, the man squeaking underneath him. The joy that flooded him was like no other. He was going to get to keep Gabriel. Forever.

Once Gabriel had a lesser amount of morphine in his system Sam told him about Chuck, how he had given up his life for Gabriel's. Gabriel had asked Sam to leave, wanting to be with Michael and Lucifer alone. The three of them remained in room for quite some time, only a few words said between them. Sam never found out what was said during that time but he knew that after that day, the three of them had never been closer and would always remain that way.

Gabriel was released from the hospital after two weeks, the doctors keeping a very close eye on him during that time. It took Gabriel a little while longer to trust Sam again, the fear of him leaving once more always nagging at the back of his mind. Sam was with him all the time though, making sure that he ate as he was told and did as his therapist said. He brought him to rehab every week and listened to him complain every time. But Sam didn't care, he had Gabriel back, and he would take everything that came with him.


	19. Sometimes there is Sunshine and Rainbows

**A/N: Here it is! The last chapter! Enjoy precious.**

* * *

_2 years later_

Gabriel tapped his foot impatiently on the sidewalk, glancing at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Sam was late, again. It didn't matter how many times Gabriel told him that he had to be on time, especially today of all days, Sam would always be late. That was Dean rubbing off on him; they spent way too much time together in Gabriel's opinion. He and Sam could have been doing far more important things with that time. Gabriel had just discovered flavored whipped cream earlier that night and bought every single type.

Rubbing his arms against the chill in the air, Gabriel shifted from foot to foot, muttering about his blood freezing in his veins. That was when Sam finally showed himself, scarf wrapped around his neck and cheeks red. It was the week before Christmas but the grass was still green. "Sorry I'm so late, I was-"

Gabriel put his hand over Sam's mouth, something that he found himself doing very often, "I don't care. Let's just get inside before I freeze my ass off." Sam nodded, the two of them walking into the building, pulling off gloves and scarves just as the first few flakes of snow started drifting out of the sky.

Sam and Gabriel sat in the middle of the crowed movie theater, the seats packed, not one left empty. They were sitting in the front row of the theater as per Gabriel's request. He was nervous, Sam's hand held in a death grip. It was the opening night of _The End is Where it Begins_ and no matter what the reviews or critics said, Gabriel couldn't believe that anyone who enjoy the movie.

The credits rolled across the scene, the theater becoming quite as the lights dimmed. The pressure on Sam's hand increased, Sam smiling at the man beside him.

There had been much discussion about who was to play Sam on the big screen. Some believed that the Broadway star should play him, others thinking that an already famous actor should play him. But Gabriel never felt that any of them accurately portrayed him, no one good enough. That's why Gabriel decided to bring in an unknown, someone that no one had ever seen before, Sam himself. He of course needed a last name, Gabriel giving him Winchester without a second thought. Sam and Dean had become friends easily, people often mistaking them for brothers, so the name fit perfectly.

Sam had quite to scare during filming also. He had slowly become human over the last couple years, Gabriel teaching him how to cope with the new changes. One day on set though Sam suddenly got an immune system, passing out while filming. He was rushed to the hospital, the doctors saying that he had a bad case of the flu and chicken pox. He was in the hospital for four days, Gabriel sitting by his side the whole time. Once he was out Dean teased him mercilessly, saying that he was a little Bitch for having to go to the hospital over a sore throat. Sam had simply called him a Jerk back and let the subject drop.

It was when Sam's name flashed across the screen that Gabriel finally relaxed, his hand resting gently in Sam's. The theater was just as enthralled with the film as they were with the play. Once the classic scroll of _The End_ rolled across the final scene of Sam walking off into the distance the crowd roared, going to their feet in a standing ovation.

That was the queue that Sam was waiting for. Getting down on one knee Sam took out a small box from his pocket, Gabriel's eyes widening comically. "Gabriel. I have been waiting to do this for quite some time now. I've been in love with you ever since I laid eyes on you in that ice cream shop over twenty years ago. I know I've made mistakes and I know that I'm not perfect, but I would like to right those and spend the rest of my life with you. Gabriel, will you marry me?"

Gabriel stood stunned for a moment before throwing himself on Sam, pressing a bruising kiss to his mouth, "No."

Sam was shocked before seeing the smirk in Gabriel's eyes. Pressing his mouth to Gabriel's one more time he scoffed, "You're an ass, you know that?"

Gabriel smiled, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck, "You love me."

"Yes I do." Standing up Sam swung Gabriel around, his mouth never leaving the others. The audience burst out into applause again, becoming the background music to Sam and Gabriel's own happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N 2: And because I am super happy that you all stuck with me, I am giving you a choice. If people want, I am willing to write either Sam and Gabe's wedding or Dean and Castiel's. So drop me a line, tell me which one you want and I'll give it to you. That's also where I'll fill in the blanks about the rest of the characters. If you want answers about them, or any left over questions about the story, I can answer them then too.**

**This is a good chance to review if you never have yet. *nudges towards review button***


	20. Two Weddings and a Prank

**A/N: So this is it guys, the longest chapter that I have ever written, over five thousand words. The wedding that I have decided to write is...drum roll please. *bangs fingers on desk* No seriously guys, drum roll...Both! You guys are insatiable. **

**The times given are based off of the last chapter, I hope isn't not too confusing. The trick Gabe pulls is something that my cousin actually did in his brothers wedding. I've always pictured Michael as a dancer and I have no apologies for Castiel's fear. I found it wonderfully ironic in the light of fangirls around the world and their ideas about the angel. I would highly recommend listening to the songs that I mention. It'll help set the mood.**

**A quick thanks to CassxDeano for the idea stimuli for Sam and Gabe's wedding and Larkafree for the song for their first dance.**

**Lastly, if there's anything you still want to see, give me a shout. I'll write anything. Oh! And if you want visuals, I made a board on Pintrest of all the stuff from both weddings. /maxielcollins/reaching-to-let-go-weddings/ Check it out if you want.****  
**

* * *

_9 Months Earlier_

It was Castiel's stepsister Claire who finally made them choose a date for the wedding. Dean and Castiel were heading into the second year of their engagement and were still avoiding the fact that they had to actually get married still. Claire called every single day until Dean and Castiel finally relented, setting the date for October 30th, the day that they first met. The rest of the planning was just as reluctantly. Castiel being dragged off to florists and reception halls, as Dean had to choose food, drinks, and tuxes. The list kept getting bigger and bigger until both Dean and Castiel were sick of it.

It was three months until the wedding when Dean had a break down. He and Castiel were sitting in the living room looking at different table settings when Dean stood up and flipped the coffee table over. Papers went flying and Castiel looked at Dean in shock, "Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean stood, hands flying as he spoke, "This isn't what we wanted Cas! A fancy, happily ever after, white wedding! I don't want hundreds of guests, I don't want flowers, and I don't want a four-tiered cake that has seven layers! I just want you Cas, just you, plain and simple. I don't care how and I don't care where."

Cas took Dean's hands in his, dragging him down to sit across from him on the couch. Raising one hand Castiel ran it through Dean's hair, the other man calming down. "Then that is what we will do, what we want, alright? This is just about us."

That was how Dean and Castiel ended up with one of the smallest weddings that Pastor Jim had ever seen outside of Las Vegas. The church was tiny, located on the outside of the city in the middle of the country that burst with red, yellow, gold and green. The church was a pristine white against the blue of the sky, fluffy white cloud spattered randomly. It was perfect fall day and there wasn't anything else that they could have asked for. The inside of the building consisted of only the sanctuary, five rows of pews on each side of the aisle. There were no decorations, the church beautiful in its own simplicity.

The only people that Dean and Castiel invited were already seated. On the left were Sam and Mary Winchester sitting side by side. Gabriel had demanded to be the best man; he had introduced them after all, so he was standing at the front with Castiel. And wherever Gabriel went, Sam did also. On the other side sat Jimmy and Claire. Claire was positioned behind her father, one hand on the wheelchair holding it in place.

Castiel was Jimmy's first child, his mother leaving them when Castiel was only two months old, leaving Jimmy devastated and in charge of an infant all by himself. Jimmy tried to take care of Castiel as well as he could, but there was something that he just couldn't give him and that was a mother's love. Jimmy married Amelia three years later, Claire coming nine months after. Castiel was four when he heard that he was going to be an older brother, his joy making his fathers heart melt. Castiel took great care of Claire, making sure that nothing would happen to his little sister. That perfect family shattered when the police came knocking at their door eight years later. Amelia and Jimmy had been in a car crash, his father paralyzed and his mother dead; Jimmy had been in a wheel chair ever since. He had taken Castiel and Claire out of school then, home schooling them and never letting his children out of his sight. Jimmy watched over them as best he could without work and a disability check every month. Jimmy had fought tooth and nail with Castiel when he wanted to go to University, but he finally relented when he saw how much his son wanted to go.

Jimmy was now sitting in his chair, one hand over Claire's as he looked on his son standing in the front of the church in a rented suit. The suit was black with a tie the exact color of his eyes. He was standing in complete confidence, his nerves causing him to shift back and forth as he waited for Dean to walk through the oak double doors.

There was no music to announce when Dean arrived, just the creak of the doors as he and John entered. Dean was wearing a grey suit with a green tie, John wearing a grey blazer and black slacks with a green and blue striped tie, as did Gabriel. He had his one hand on Dean's shoulder as they walked down to Castiel, both men smiling broadly, neither able to contain their joy at seeing each other.

John hugged Dean when they got to the front of the church, tears in his eyes as he looked at his son. Dean wasn't the little boy running around the yard with a stick saying that he was a knight off to save the dude in distress. John could remember telling Dean that it was a damsel in distress and the look of disgust on Dean's face as he said that girls were gross. His son wasn't that boy anymore; he had finally saved his dude in distress and was marrying him. And he couldn't have been more proud.

It was when Dean finally walked up to Castiel and took his hands in his that Cas noticed Dean's shoes. He chuckled, looking down before meeting Dean's eye, "Cowboys boots. You wore Cowboys boots."

Dean just shrugged nonchalantly, as if it was an everyday occurrence, making Castiel beam all the more. Pastor Jim started talking once John was seated, stating that Castiel and Dean were making their love official in the eyes of the Lord, no matter what those bigoted pricks thought. He let the chuckle go around them room before continuing, having Dean and Castiel repeat their vows after him. That's when Pastor Jim asked Gabriel for the rings. Gabriel stuck his hand in his pocket then froze. Smiling sheepishly he quickly checked the other pocket. When the rings weren't there he started patting himself down furiously, saying over and over again that he just had them. The look of sheer panic on Castiel's face and the death glare that he got from Dean was his queue to take the rings out, pulling them out of his breast pocket and handing them to Jim. Castiel looked utterly relieved and Dean like he could spit acid. Gabriel just smiled and went back to his spot behind Castiel.

Dean and Castiel had picked out simple white gold bands for each other, their names engraved on the inside. Dean was the one to tear up first, Castiel wiping the moisture from his eye and beaming up at him. Smiling at the both of them Pastor Jim announced them husbands and gave Dean permission to kiss his man. Not letting the opportunity pass Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, lifting him into the air as they kissed, both of them chuckling into it.

Everyone clapped, Gabriel wolf whistling at the pair. Dean finally pulled away, keeping Castiel in his arms for a second before he put him back on the ground. Congratulations were passed around along with hugs and kisses, Mary pulling Castiel down and into her arms as Dean shook Jimmy's hand.

The group headed to The Roadhouse for their own version of a reception, a table set-aside in the back room for them. Bobby and Karen had decided to meet them there, Bobby simply refusing to enter a church no matter what the occasion. Food and beer was passed around generously, stories going around the table quickly followed by laughs and denial. Gabriel kept bringing up stories about his and Castiel's time in school together and about Castiel and Dean's relationship. The story about the day they first met though was the most interesting and sought out.

It had been the night before Halloween and no matter what Gabriel said, Castiel refused to go out on the night of Halloween. There was nothing that Gabriel could say that would make him risk missing his morning classes the next day so Gabriel compromised and took him to a party that night instead. Gabriel was dressed in a 'Sexy Smurfette' costume and Castiel in a 'Sexy Cowboy', the man in question not understanding how wearing ass-less chaps and a leather vest made him a cowboy let alone sexy. Gabriel had thrown him into a pair of cowboy boots and hat, pinning the plastic sheriff badge on his chest and deemed him ready, pushing him out the door when Castiel didn't get the hint.

The party was being held in one of the houses on Greek Row, a fraternity that Gabriel wouldn't have been caught dead in if it weren't for the fact that there was free alcohol and attractive jocks and cheerleaders as far as his eye could see. Giving Castiel a pat on his shoulder Gabriel slid into the crowd, leaving the other man standing in the doorway awkwardly. He would have stayed there all night too if it wasn't for the guy in the batman outfit.

Batman had slid right up to Castiel, leaning one arm up against the doorframe, and raking his eyes up and down Castiel, wolf whistling, "Well Howdy Cowboy."

Castiel simply tilted his head, "I do not understand that reference."

Batman was taken back, his mouth open in shock, "You're telling me that you have never seen a Cowboy movie."

Castiel shook his head, not seeing the problem with his lack of movie viewing. Batman put a hand on his shoulder, steering him towards the stairs that lead to the upper floor of the house, a place that Castiel had been told was off limits but he followed the other man anyway, "Well, we're going to have to remedy that aren't we?" Batman paused halfway up the stairs and turned to look back at Castiel, "I'm Dean by the way."

Castiel nodded and replied, "Castiel."

Dean continued walking, grinning as he said, "So, what do you say Cas? Should we do our civic duty and save a horse?"

Castiel hadn't understood the reference then and it was only two years later when he brought it up again did Dean explain it too him, demonstration included.

When the stories and laughter eventually died down Gabriel stood, taking his glass with him. Clearing his throat he started his speech, "Seeing as Castiel asked me to be his Best Man, I am entitled to give a speech. I met Castiel at University and thought that it was going to be the greatest year of my life because I had a thoroughly oblivious roommate that I could tease mercilessly without his knowledge. Instead I wound up with a Best Friend. I cold tell you things that you would never guess and stories that you would never want to hear. Like this one time that Dean took Castiel out of the goodness of his heart to a 'Den of Iniquity' and I had to come a rescue the crying man from a lovely lady by the name of Chastity because Castiel didn't want to hurt Dean's feelings." Castiel blushed crimson at that, Dean pulling his husband into his chest while smiling at him, "I could tell you his secrets and his deepest fears, but no matter what I say, of what I know, I will never be able to understand what Castiel sees in Dean. I'll never understand what they have, a bond that you can only call profound as there is no other way to describe it. Castiel and Dean were made for each other, and there is nothing that can keep them apart. To Castiel and Dean."

Gabriel raised his glass, the rest of the table following as they toasted the couple. Quickly placing his glass back on the table, Gabriel continued, "Oh, don't think that you are getting out of this easily Dean-o. Out of the loving kindness of my heart I am sending you two away for your honeymoon. Oh yes, two plane tickets on a fourteen hour flight to Australia." Gabriel could feel Dean eyes boring into him but he ignored them like usual and continued, "And for Castiel, I got him a little something to remember me by." Gabriel looked around at his feet for a moment before muttering to himself, "Now where did that damn kitten get to?"

Castiel's reaction was instant. One second he was sitting peacefully in his chair, the other he was in Dean's lap clinging to him, sheer terror on his face. His eyes were wide as he tried to get closer to Dean, fingers digging into his skin. Castiel was beginning to hyperventilate as he desperately searched for the source of his fear, "I think I can hear it moving underneath us Dean."

Dean spent the next twenty minutes trying to calm Castiel down as the rest of the party scoured every corner of the room, proving to Castiel that there was no kitten just as Gabriel had said. As they were looking Sam took the time to hiss at Gabriel, "Why did you have to go and say that to Castiel? Dean, I understand, but Cas? Come on man, the dude's fragile enough."

Gabriel looked up at Sam and answered simply, "Well how else were they going to know that I love them?"

That took Sam back for a moment because it was entirely true. That was Gabriel's own little version of 'I love you'.

_1 Year Later_

Sam stood fidgeting before the mirror, tugging on his gold tie, loosening it then tightening it over and over again. He would have continued it if Dean hadn't come up behind him and put his hand over Sam's. "Dude, chill."

Sam brought his hand down, turning around to face Dean, "How do I look?"

Dean sized him up before answering, taking in the crisp black suit and shirt, perfectly tailored to Sam's body, and the pure gold tie and pocket square, "Like you're about to go to your sentencing hearing. You've got to calm down dude. It's not the end of the world, that already happened."

Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror, smoothing down his shirt one more time. The door swished open and Castiel peeked his head in, stating, "It is time Sam."

Sam took a deep breath before walking out the door, heading to the front of the church and standing before the people that filled the sanctuary. Hundreds had been invited and Sam was sure that they all showed up. He had Gabriel had both decided on March 26th for their wedding day, but that was about as much say as Sam had. Gabriel had insisted on inviting every person that he knew or called a friend, whom Sam swore was half of New York City. Gabriel had introduced him to them all and Sam still had a very hard time keeping them all straight. Sam was just glad that the most important people to him were there.

Music queued from the back of the church and started the procession. Castiel and Dean walked in first, both of them Sam's groomsmen, wearing black suits and shirt with bronze ties and pocket squares instead of gold. Lucifer and Michael followed, heading to Gabriel's side, wearing silver opposite of Dean and Castiel's bronze. Gabriel had called his brothers bridesmaids the entire time, insisting that Michael was his maid of honor. Lucifer found this hilarious, another reason for him to bring up Michael's new career.

After Chuck's death Michael found himself wondering what to do with his life. His Father was gone, leaving him able to do what ever he wanted for the first time in his life. So Michael decided to go back to school, getting a Double major in theatre and vocal performance with a minor in dance. He had just finished his third year and loved every moment of it. This was something that Michael had wanted to do ever since he was a child, he just had never had the opportunity to voice his opinion or chase after his own dreams. He had changed drastically during that time, finally becoming his own man, no matter how many times Lucifer called him a girl.

Sam could barely hold back a laugh when the traditional overture suddenly stopped, replaced by Suit & Tie by Justin Timberlake. A few lines played before Gabriel slid into the aisle, dancing the entire way to the front of the church. He was dressed in a white suit and shirt, gold tie and pocket square matching Sam's. Everyone was laughing and applauding Gabriel, sharing in his joy as he eventually made it to Sam, who was trying not to double over laughing. Gabriel took his place across from Sam, his eyes sparkling as they connected.

Pastor Jim was happy to officiate Gabriel and Sam's wedding also, honored that they had asked him; he was John's friend after all. The ceremony went without hitch, Dean wanting desperately to get back at Gabriel for their wedding, but Castiel made sure that he didn't do anything to get even. It wouldn't have mattered if he did or not, there was nothing that could have taken the smiles off of Sam or Gabriel. Their rings were exchanged, gold bands with words cut on the inside of each so they would have the impression of the words on their finger if it was ever removed. Gabriel's simply read 'Taken' while Sam's said 'Touch and Die'.

Pastor Jim announced them husbands and Sam thought that his heart was going to burst with happiness. Taking Gabriel in his arms he bent down to meet the other mans mouth, slowly lowering him into an old fashioned dip. Sam held him there until he pulled away, taking in the sight of Gabriel in his arms, never wanting to forget the sight of those gold moss eyes glittering back at him, his smile a beacon of joy. He brought them back to an upright position as the church broke into applause, everyone standing as they walked down the aisle arm in arm, finally husband and husband after twenty-two years.

The reception was held in the Trianon Ballroom in the Hilton, the room decorated in white, silver, gold, and bronze with crystal accents everywhere. Four small chandeliers hung from the roof, one large one in the center. The room looked like a treasure chest bursting at the seams. There were tables circling the room leaving a large opening for the dance floor. Each table was topped with a white cloth, a bouquet of white roses circled by small white candles. Inside of the bouquet was a single roses crafted out of gold, placed in the center and higher than the others. The chairs circling the tables were covered in sheets of gold, silver, or bronze, each table having their own designated color. The plates where white with trim the color of the chairs, silver cutlery lying beside them. There was an open bar in the corner of the room and a waiters walking around with appetizers to entertain the guests while the wedding party took photos.

The DJ announced the return of the most honorable guests; the lights fading while spots lights circled the hall as he called out the party. There was silence for a moment before 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' by Def Leppard started playing, the lights flashing in time to the music before centering on the entrance to the room. First Michael and Lucifer entered, the DJ introducing them to the crowd. Both of them were completely serious, walking towards the head table before suddenly breaking into a dance sequence in the middle of the dance floor. They had changed into black slacks and white shirt with silver trim, ties slack around their necks and shirts slightly unbuttoned, shining in the lights pointed at the dance floor. The DJ then called Dean and Castiel out, the two men joining Michael and Lucifer on the dance floor, also wearing black slacks and white shirts, but theirs with bronze trim and ties. The crowd was cheering the men on, hoots and hollers coming from certain guests.

When the DJ got everyone's attention again he announced the arrival, for the first time, of Gabriel and Sam Winchester. The spotlights swung back to the entrance where Sam stood. He was dressed in black slacks and a bronze shirt with silver accents, the first button undone and his head bent down, a black fedora with a gold band hiding his face. The song changed to a smooth jazz, Peggy Lee's 'Fever' as Sam started snapping to the beat of the song. He slowly walked to the dance floor, one hand on his hat, the other still snapping.

Suddenly Sam spun, pointing at the doorway. Eyes followed his finger and saw Gabriel, clad in silver pants and gold shirt, the first three buttons undone. Gabriel was sidestepping towards Sam, letting him wrap his arm around his waist, dipping him while they turned. With a swift movement they were both standing straight again, chest to chest and not a hair width between them. Keeping one arm around Gabriel, Sam started walking forward, Gabriel following easily. Once they reached the end of the floor Gabriel spun out of Sam's arm, his hand in Sam's. They paused at arm's length for a moment before Sam pulled him back, Gabriel's back against Sam's chest. Sam had his arms wrapped around Gabriel's waist, Gabriel holding his hands there as they rocked together for a moment, his head resting against Sam's chest and his eyes closed. Sam's head was bent down next to Gabriel, mouth skimming against his neck.

Gabriel pulled out of Sam's arms, the other man watching as Gabriel spun away. Sam just watched Gabriel for several bars as the other man danced by himself, the crowd gone absolutely still. Silently Sam took Gabriel's hand in his, making him spin across him to his other side, switching hands as Gabriel passed. Once he stopped spinning, Sam pulled Gabriel in close to him, positioning them for a waltz. Going with the beat of the song, they started gliding across the floor as if they had been doing this their whole life. Once they had made it around the floor once, Dean stepped in, tapping Sam on the shoulder and taking Gabriel for himself. The look of shock and confusion on Gabriel's face was almost genuine as Dean swept him away. Castiel replaced Gabriel, big blue eyes looking up at Sam. Sam started to dance with Castiel, but his eyes remained on Gabriel the whole time. After a moment Sam stopped, silently apologizing to Castiel and moved towards Dean and Gabriel, wanting to take his partner back.

Now Michael and Lucifer were on the floor, Michael taking Castiel and Lucifer taking Sam. Lucifer took control from Sam, leading him across the room. Gabriel had finally managed to get away from Dean, striding purposefully over to Sam. Sam had also managed to shake off Lucifer, the two men meeting in the middle of the floor. They instantly went to each others arms, their solo dance starting once again as the others slowly sliding back into the crowd. The song came to a close, Sam and Gabriel stopping in the middle of the room, gazing into each other's eyes until the spotlight on them shut off, the room black with the exception of the candles on the table.

The room broke out into applause, the dance that Michael had taught them taken very well. The group of men headed to the front table, each taking their respective spots, Sam and his grooms men on the left, Gabriel and his bridesmaids on the right. People started to settle down, going to their tables and turning to look at the podium at the front, Castiel making his way to the stand with a glass of Champaign. Waiting for silence he started to speak, "I was told that it was tradition for the Best Man to give a speech and to make sure that he told embarrassing stories. But knowing Gabriel, that is not possible. I have never met another human with less shame. As I cannot embarrass the groom, I shall just say this. Gabriel, you took me under your wing and taught me everything I know. You raised me like family and I could not be more grateful. You are the brother that I never had. And to Sam, a man that I met a few short years ago and yet I feel like I have known you entire life; you set aside your own wants and needs to look out for Gabriel and I am assured that you will continue to do so. May you both live happily together for the rest of your days."

The cheer echoed around the hall, the chime of crystal tapping against each other rang through the building. As Castiel was walking back to his seat he leaned down and whispered in Gabriel's ear, "Don't think that the kitten has been forgotten Gabriel," before taking his spot next to Dean. Gabriel turned and looked at Sam, raising his eyebrow. Sam just shrugged; not having any clue what Castiel was talking about.

The room had settled back down into polite chatter as the caterers silently set out the buffet in the back of the room. There was everything and anything imaginable, from sliders to sushi, seafood to steak, and corn on the cob to Caesar salad. Sam and Gabriel both wanted to make sure that everyone had something that they would enjoy. Dean had lit up like a Christmas tree when Sam had promised that there was going to be burgers there. Although to buffet was impressive, it came nowhere close to the dessert table.

This was the part of the wedding that Gabriel handled himself, keeping it a secret from Sam until the last minute. There was a chocolate fountain in the middle of the table, various fruits, pastries, and sizes of marshmallows surrounding it. On one side were tiers of cake and pie, about a dozen different types of each. On the other side was bowls of small candies, various sauces and whipped cream, all leading up to the cooler of ice cream that sat beside a pile of bowls. This table was by far the most popular, people rushing to fill their plates before their favorites were gone, coming back for seconds, even thirds. Sam let Gabriel go back three times, making sure that he didn't over do it, he was still worried about his heart after all. Smiling at his husband's enthusiasm over his dessert, Sam leaned over and kissed the stray whipped cream off his lip, leading to the clinking or glasses and a more proper kiss from the couple.

It was around nine o'clock in the evening when the DJ finally called for Sam and Gabriel's first dance, the lights lowering so the candles could illuminate the room in a soft glow. The song 'Flying Without Wings' by Westlife started to play, Sam and Gabriel slowly moving back and forth, rocking to the song and not really dancing. The world slowed to a creep, both of them lost in each other, never wanting to let go. As the song faded off, Gabriel stood his tiptoes to place a soft kiss on Sam's lips, whispering 'I love you' before returning to his normal height. Sam didn't get the change to respond before the song changed, a heavy bass line filling to room as people started to crowd the dance floor.

As the group around them thrived to the music, Sam took the time to look around at the people beside him. Dean and Castiel were dancing, Castiel looking more at ease than Sam ever would have expected from him. Lucifer and Balthazar were on the other side, dancing like they were in a club. They had been able to stick together all these years, finally eloping when Gabriel teased them that they should just get married already. Michael was dancing with a boy that Sam had only met once, a young man by the name of Adam. He was studying to become a nurse and they met when Michael literally ran into him on his school campus, late for his rehearsal. Michael didn't have time to give the boy a second thought until he saw him in the school coffee shop three weeks later, asking him out the very same day.

People slowly went home, the hall almost empty by three in the morning. The only people that were left were Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel. Sam was sitting in a chair; Gabriel curled up on his lap, watching Dean and Castiel slowly dance together to Led Zeppelin's 'Since I've Been Loving You'; Castiel's arms around Dean's neck, Dean's around his waist, foreheads resting against each others. Sam couldn't help but smile at the pair of them, secretly thinking that this was their own version of a first dance. Slowly helping Gabriel to his feet he said goodbye to Castiel and Dean, walking his half asleep husband to their room. Sam never thought that he would get use to the idea of Gabriel being his husband, but walking up to the room with him on his arm cemented the idea in his mind. Gabriel was his forever.

Castiel's words came back to Sam when he placed Gabriel on the bed, slipping away to the bathroom before joining him. A scream echoed through the room and Sam went running to Gabriel's side. He found Gabriel on the floor pressed up against the wall, finger shakily pointing at the bed. Sam went over and lifted the covers, wanting to see what had scared Gabriel so badly. There lying under the covers was a plastic skeleton, complete with wig, dress and high heels. Sam had to toss the skeleton out the window before Gabriel would even go near the bed again.

That was just the beginning to the prank war between Dean, Castiel, Sam, and Gabriel that would last until the end of their days.


	21. Here we go again

**A/N: I know I am not supposed to do this, but you won't tell on me will you?**

**I didn't know where else to do this since the person who gave me a request was a guest and I couldn't find their profile. Also because some of you didn't follow me as an author and I thought you might want to read this.**

**Any way, I wrote a small side story for ****destielisreal who asked for the prank war. So go on my page and look for 'It's On Like Donkey Kong!' if you want to read it.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
